To be with you
by Aurum Black
Summary: Aguanta pequeña, muéstrame lo que él te ha hecho. Levántate pequeña, un corazón roto no puede estar tan mal. 3 años atrás el destino los hizo escribir juntos una corta historia que no pudo continuar. Ahora ella estaba ahí frente a él, con el alma hecha pedazos y sin el rastro de esa hermosa sonrisa que una vez lo había enamorado. Cedric/Ginny. Basado en la canción de Mr. Big.
1. Prólogo

_Hola a todos! bienvenidos a esta nueva historia que se venía cocinando en mi mente por largo rato. Si llegan a entrar por acá, este capítulo va dedicado a Vale, LilyMasen, Mary021, DarkRyuk, LadyAiTaisho, ginn19 y matocro. Espero que les guste._

_P.D. El título y grandes partes de la historia vienen inspiradas por una canción de la que hace poco me enamoré y no puedo dejar de escuchar, interpretada por la banda estadounidense Mr. Big._

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_By Aurum Black_

**Prólogo**

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·

Si había una persona indicada para decir que conocía lo que era tener una vida perfecta, esa era Ginny Weasley. Salud, un buen trabajo, una hermosa familia, estabilidad económica, buenos amigos, amor, un prometido, el hombre de sus sueños y la promesa de una vida feliz y duradera a su lado. Todo eso lo había tenido un año atrás. Había arañado la superficie de la perfecta vida que siempre imaginó, había esta tan cerca de conseguir su final feliz, que nunca le pasó por la mente que algo podría ir mal. Y entonces estando en la cima de sus fantasías, en unos instantes todo su mundo se derrumbó destrozando sus sueños e ilusiones. Había volado tan alto que la caída fue estrepitosa, e incluso un año después seguía sin poder recomponer los trozos que habían quedado de sí misma.

Ginny Weasley tenía 22 años y a su corta edad era una de las mejores integrantes del cuartel de aurores, estaba comprometida con su trabajo y con sus misiones pues era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para poder seguir entera. No le quedaba nada más en la vida que entregarse en cuerpo y alma a ser auror. Había perdido el amor, y a causa de eso se había distanciado de sus amigos y de su familia. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, nadie sabía que cada día al despertar esperaba que un rayo le cayera encima. Sólo su mejor amiga del alma, Luna Lovegood. Pero ella estaba en Francia, trabajando de sanadora, teniendo una vida muy distinta a la de Ginny. Luna estaba siendo feliz.

Salió del edificio donde vivía y se subió a su negro automóvil. Una vez dentro miró su reflejo por el retrovisor haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de las tremendas ojeras que se formaban bajo sus ojos. Se sobó las sienes con los dedos al sentir una punzada de dolor a causa de la resaca. Se había ido de juerga la noche anterior y ahora lo estaba pagando. Abrió la guantera y buscó en ella unas gafas obscuras que le protegieran la vista de la luz que en esos momentos le causaba dolor con sólo existir. _Ahora sí no lo vuelvo hacer_, se dijo a sí misma sabiendo que era mentira. ¡Cuántas veces había dicho esa frase y después la había ignorado magistralmente! La noche de anoche había sido una de las peores, tanto que ni siquiera la recordaba. Prendió el motor del coche sintiendo su cabeza reventar y luego tomó rumbo a su trabajo. Por lo general la gente no entendía por qué le gustaba usar aquel aparato muggle pudiendo usar la red flu, trasladores o la aparición para llegar al ministerio, pero ella amaba la adrenalina que le producía manejar a toda velocidad por las calles londinenses. Hermione siempre la regañaba por eso, diciéndole que un día iba a matarse, a pesar de que Ginny era muy buena al volante. Ella suspiró cansada al recordar a su amiga, que le había dejado diez mil llamadas la noche anterior que nunca contestó y seguramente estaba preocupada por ella, lo que significaba que le esperaba un buen sermón. Decidió que debía darle prisa a aquello y pasar a su oficina en cuanto llegara al ministerio.

Hermione trabajaba en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, en el mismo piso en que se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores. Cuando llegó a la pequeña oficina tocó pero no encontró a su amiga, así que entró sin permiso. Sonrió al ver en el escritorio de Hermione un portarretratos con la foto de su hermano Ron, vestido con el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons. Era el guardián de su equipo y junto a un grupo de entusiastas jugadores habían devuelto a los Cannons a la gloria después de muchísimos años de sequía. Sintió una inmensa felicidad por su hermano, le alegraba ver que se encontraba cumpliendo sus sueños.

-¿Dónde mierda estuviste ayer? –dijo la voz de Hermione desde la puerta. Ginny se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta mientras su amiga entraba como un torbellino y le quitaba las gafas con un movimiento de varita. -¡Merlín! Pero qué cara traes Ginny… ¿Otra vez te fuiste de juerga? No lo puedo creer – dijo sin esperar la contestación que era obvia - ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan irresponsable? Recuerda que el sábado van a darte el premio del auror con futuro más prometedor y con tus borracheras puedes echar a perder todo por lo que has luchado… - Ginny se sentó, dejando la verborrea de Hermione ir y venir. Volvió a sobarse las sienes con los dedos como si con eso pudiera remediar el dolor que sentía, pero era inútil. Entonces Hermione se sentó frente a ella ofreciéndole un vaso con un remedio para la resaca –Toma, pero de verdad espero que lo que te digo no te entre por un oído y te salga por el otro eh.

Ginny tomó la poción sintiendo enseguida un alivio y un gran cariño por Hermione.

-Gracias – le dijo con una sonrisa triste – No tengo excusa, soy un desas… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues en ese momento apareció una figura en la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. Y no era cualquier persona, era ni más ni menos quien había destruido su felicidad, era quien la había arrojado a esa vida de mierda que ahora llevaba, era la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y a la vez era la persona que la mantenía respirando con sólo existir, porque a pesar de lo que le había hecho no podía dejar de amarlo.

-Ho… Hola Harry – saludó Hermione nerviosa

-Hola – contestó él claramente decepcionado de ver a Ginny ahí – veo que estás ocupada, vengo luego – pero antes de dar la vuelta para irse, volteó hacia Ginny y con voz seca le dijo- Tonks quiere los reportes para estar tarde – y entonces se fue dejándola con el corazón estrujado por su fría manera de hablarle. Se quedó con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta, con los ojos aguados por el dolor que le producía que Harry, el amor de su vida, la tratara como una desconocida.

-¿Ginny? – dijo Hermione con dulzura, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que nadie viera su dolor. Ella era Ginny Weasley, una de las aurors más temidas por su dureza y frialdad. Ginny Weasley no lloraba, no podía permitirse que nadie la viera vulnerable. Así que controló sus sentimientos y con un movimiento de varita volvió a hacerse de sus gafas y se las puso para cubrir sus ojos.

-Tengo trabajo –dijo con voz firme dispuesta a levantarse, pero Hermione la tomó de las manos y se lo impidió.

-¿Todavía te afecta verdad? – Ginny resopló a modo de respuesta – Vamos, no puedes engañarme. No sé por qué razón nunca me has querido contar lo que pasó entre ustedes, pero yo te conozco Ginny, en el fondo sigues queriendo a Harry… Puedes acostarte cada semana con un tipo diferente y embriagarte y hacer como si nada pasara…

-No me acuesto con ellos – musitó Ginny a la defensiva, pero la mirada de Hermione presionaba demasiado – Bueno sí, pero no con todos…

-¿Y piensas que con eso encontrarás paz?

-No es paz lo que estoy buscando – murmuró por lo bajo sin querer, pero Hermione no pasó su comentario por alto.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas entonces?

-Nada – contestó levantándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida – Debo irme. Gracias por el remedio - Y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Ginny… - la voz de Hermione hizo que se detuviera unos segundos - ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que rompieron su compromiso? ¿Cuánto tiene que terminaste con Harry?

-El sábado se cumple un año – contestó ella sin voltear

-¿El día del baile de aurores? Mira, tal vez sea la ocasión perfecta para que tú y él arreglen…

-No hay nada que arreglar Hermione – le dijo con voz fría para después salir de ahí.

Y era verdad, no se puede arreglar lo que no se quiere arreglar. Ella estaba dispuesta, pero no así él. Caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso con la pregunta de Hermione retumbando en la cabeza _¿Y qué es lo que buscas entonces?_ Resopló con frustración. Como si fuera difícil adivinarlo. Ginny salía cada noche que le permitía el trabajo esperando que al llegar al bar de turno encontrara a alguien que pudiera hacerla sentir, a alguien que pudiera hacerla olvidar. Deseaba con todo su corazón que aunque fuera sólo momentáneo, alguien la ayudara a sacar a Harry de su corazón y su mente… pero era inútil. Con el tiempo lo único que la ayudaba era beber hasta perderse y sólo así podía olvidar lo patética y miserable que se había convertido su vida. Le desesperaba darse cuenta que nadie la ayudaría, pues Harry estaba tan metido debajo de su piel que ninguno de aquellos hombres ni mujeres con los que había estado le habían hecho sentir ni la mínima cantidad de ansiedad, ni emoción, ni placer y mucho menos algo como cariño o amor.

Nadie, salvo una persona. Se detuvo en seco al recordarlo. Sólo ÉL y nadie más había logrado que Ginny Weasley olvidara a Harry Potter por completo durante un breve periodo. Pero eso había sido mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que Harry y ella terminaran, antes de que siquiera se hubieran comprometido, incluso antes de que Harry y ella fueran novios. Para ella esa época le parecía como de otra vida. Cerró los ojos al recordar el cabello castaño del hombre del cual no quería decir el nombre ni en pensamientos. No, pensó sacudiendo la cabeza, eso era cosa del pasado. Una historia que había terminado antes de empezar. Maldijo al destino mil veces, por el futuro, por el pasado, por el presente.

-Vete al diablo destino –musitó al llegar a su escritorio, en la oficina llena de cubículos del cuartel de aurores.

-¿Qué dices Weasley? – dijo Harry acercándose seductoramente hacia ella.

-Que te vayas al diablo – espetó ella tratando de no caer en sus encantos y fallando colosalmente.

-No dijiste eso la otra noche – le susurró acercándose, pero antes de que Ginny pudiera pensar en algo que contestar, la voz de Tonks resonó por toda la oficina.

-¡A trabajar! ¡Dejen de holgazanear! Quiero los reportes de todos y cada uno de ustedes en mi oficina para las 5 ¿entendieron? No a las 6, no a las 7, no mañana. ¡Hoy a las 5! – y entró por la puerta que daba a la oficina del jefe de aurores, en este caso jefa.

Afortunadamente los gritos de Tonks hicieron que Harry se marchara a su propio cubículo, unos cuántos cubículos separado del de ella. Lo vio marcharse con la respiración aún acelerada. Lo odiaba. Odiaba que supiera los efectos que aún causaba en ella. Odiaba que un par de meses atrás la hubiera encontrado en un bar y se la hubiera llevado a la cama de un motel barato. Odiaba que ella se había hecho ilusiones de que las cosas podían recuperarse. Odiaba que Harry no quisiera volver a estar con ella, salvo en uno que otro encuentro casual. Odiaba que a veces le hablara y que en otras la ignorara. Pero sobre todo odiaba estar tan dispuesta y disponible para él, se odiaba a sí misma por correr a sus brazos en cuanto él le tronaba los dedos y odiaba su estúpida ilusión. Odiaba seguir llorando cada que él la mandaba a la mierda. Odiaba que a pesar de lo que él le había hecho un año atrás, estaría dispuesta a regresar con él, si tan sólo lo pidiera.

Se dio unas palmaditas en los cachetes y se dispuso a empezar con los reportes de sus misiones o Tonks la colgaría de un árbol. Sin embargo no podía despejar su mente del sábado. En el baile de aurores le darían el premio a auror con futuro más prometedor, y lo recibiría del ganador del año anterior, nada más y nada menos que Harry. En sus más estúpidas fantasías se veía recibiendo el premio de él con un efusivo beso, tras el cual le pedía que volvieran a estar juntos. Era una flama de esperanza que por más que trataba de exterminar seguía con vida, igual que ella.

·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·

Cedric Diggory era según la revista mágica Corazón de Bruja, uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico. Con 26 años recién cumplidos, era uno de los sanadores más prestigiosos y de confianza. Con una carrera de grandes logros, descubrimientos y éxitos podía decirse que estaba en la cúspide de su vida laboral. Su vocación de sanador le exprimía todo su tiempo, por lo que pasaba día tras día en el único lugar que sentía como su hogar, el hospital mágico. Su vida era ser sanador. Y así fue desde que estuvo estudiando en la Academia Francesa de Sanadores, nada ni nadie lo pudo distraer del objetivo que se había planteado al salir de Hogwarts. Objetivo que se volvió más fuerte en él una vez que la segunda guerra mágica terminó, dejando a su padre entre la lista de muertos oficiales a causa de los mortífagos y el señor tenebroso.

Se encontraba en su nuevo departamento y con un par de hechizos estaba terminando de acomodar todas sus pertenencias. Estaba terminando de mudarse a Londres, pues le habían ofrecido una plaza en San Mungo, siendo trasladado desde el hospital San Louis de Francia. A pesar de haber vivido varios años en aquel país, extrañaba su hogar y sobre todo extrañaba a su madre. Una mujer fuerte y excepcional, que había aprendido a superar la muerte de su esposo y había continuado con su vida. La admiraba demasiado. Como sanador había vivido muchas experiencias en que la gente se derrumbaba por una pérdida así y sabía lo difícil que era levantarse. A él mismo le costó en demasía recuperarse de la partida de su padre.

Dio un par de vueltas por su nuevo hogar admirando las pertenencias que había adquirido con su esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación. Tenía bastante dinero como para darse una buena vida, pero no le gustaba vivir entre tantos lujos y prefería las cosas sencillas. Se sentó en el sillón a ver la tele pero después de cambiar de canal una y otra vez decidió apagarla con un resoplido de desesperación. No importaba qué tantas cosas materiales tuviera o qué tan exitoso fuera como sanador, en ese momento se sentía infinitamente solo. _Miren cómo pasa el gran sanador Cedric Diggory su sábado por la noche_, pensó angustiado. A la revista Corazón de Bruja le gustaba recalcar en cada nota en que salía, que a pesar del gran éxito laboral que tenía, le hacía falta encontrar la estabilidad sentimental y animaba a las lectoras a luchar por su corazón y conquistarlo. Como si pudiera hacerse cargo de una novia, pensó.

La única novia que tendría en su vida, era su vocación. Había tenido varias relaciones mientras era estudiante a sanador, algunas resultaron mejor que otras, pero se dio por vencido cuando descubrió que su última pareja le había sido infiel. Sabía que todos y cada uno de sus noviazgos habían terminado por la misma razón: su falta de tiempo. Tiempo que en esos momentos sentía estar desperdiciando, ya que debería estar en San Mungo, atendiendo gente y salvando vidas. Sin embargo el hospital le había dado unos días libres para que se instalara y se acoplara al lugar, cosa que él no necesitaba hacer. Lo que quería era ir a trabajar. Se levantó del sillón abatido dispuesto a darse una ducha para perder el tiempo. Mientras dejaba que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, estuvo pensando en lo que decían los de la revista, sintiendo que tal vez debía darse otra oportunidad y dejar de dedicarle tanto tiempo a su carrera. Después de todo ser sanador no estaba peleado con tener una familia o simplemente una buena vida amorosa. Tenía como ejemplo a su mejor amiga de la Academia de Sanadores, Luna Lovegood, quien había encontrado el amor en uno de sus pacientes franceses y con el que mantenía una muy estable relación. Hizo una nota mental para abrir más los ojos y estar al pendiente, pues tal vez su destino se encontrara en una de sus pacientes, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

Mientras se vestía estuvo repasando en su mente todas las chicas con las que había salido desde su época de estudiante en Francia y se preguntó si no habría algo mal con él, pues ninguna le había causado la suficiente impresión como para ser recordada. Tenía mejores recuerdos de sus novias de Hogwarts, pero eso había sido cuando era joven y enamoradizo. Desde que estuvo en la Academia de Sanadores y hasta el presente, ninguna mujer que había conocido lo había desafiado a dejar momentáneamente sus labores de sanador, ninguna le había despertado la suficiente curiosidad como para querer conocerla a fondo, ninguna lo había hecho enamorarse total y completamente… Y entonces la recordó. Claro que se había enamorado como un loco, o eso creía que había pasado. Pero había sido por un tiempo tan corto que no había podido asimilar todo aquello que había sentido. Recordó el encendido color de su cabello y la sensación de su suave piel, recordó la hermosa sonrisa que siempre tenía en el rostro y que iluminaba todo a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que hacía que el mundo se opacara con su presencia. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero los efectos que causaba ELLA en específico no se comparaban con nada más. No podía ser que después de tres años aún recordara a la perfección el aroma floral de su cabello. Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejarla de su mente. Ella era cosa del pasado, y el destino se había encargado de mal formar todo para que sus vidas siguieran caminos diferentes. Sin poder evitarlo se preguntó si ella habría encontrado la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, se preguntó qué habría sido de su vida. Un pensamiento que había evadido durante mucho tiempo y que le había causado unas cuantas discusiones con Luna, pues él no quería que le informara de nada concerniente a ella. Y es que Luna era la mejor amiga de aquella mujer en quien había estaba pensando, y fue por Luna que se conocieron hacía tres años. Pero no, no debía pensar en ella en esos momentos en que se sentía tan solo porque entonces lo haría sentir peor.

Se acercó a la ventana de su dormitorio, observando el inmenso cielo estrellado que cubría a la ciudad y se preguntó dónde estaría ella en esos momentos. Siendo ese el último pensamiento que le dedicara, tomó su bata de sanador esperando que en San Mungo aceptaran que empezara a trabajar esa misma noche.

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·

Ginny se encontraba preparándose con nerviosismo para el baile anual de aurores, a sabiendas de que esa noche podría marcar la diferencia entre la compostura de su vida o el hundimiento de ella. Estuvo dándole vueltas a todo desde el día en que había hablado con Hermione en su oficina, considerando los pros y los contras de arreglar las cosas con Harry, pero al final terminó desechando su desequilibrada lista sabiendo que no importaba lo que estaba bien o mal, lo único que importaba era que no podría pasar más tiempo lejos de él. Tal vez ya era momento de dar un salto de fe y arriesgarse por esa relación. Fue por eso que puso mucho esmero en su arreglo, quería dejar a Harry con la boca abierta y así lograr que se arrepintiera de todo el tiempo desperdiciado. Traía puesto un vestido color vino con un escote que llegaba a la mitad de su abdomen y se ceñía a su figura, acentuando su cintura y su cadera para caer en una amplia falda hasta los tobillos. Esa falda tenía una abertura que dejaba mostrar la longitud de su pierna izquierda. Se calzó unas sandalias de tacón color dorado con un poco de inseguridad pues no estaba acostumbrada a andar en tacones. Dejó su cabello suelto y se colocó unos aretes dorados bastante grandes. Se miró al espejo y se dedicó una sonrisa animándose a recuperar su vida.

Salió de su departamento y de su edificio con dificultad al caminar, pero una vez que estuvo dentro de su auto, decidió quitarse las sandalias pues no podría pisar bien el pedal a causa de ellos. Manejó con cuidado hasta el salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile y al entrar al lugar sonrió al darse cuenta de la cantidad de miradas que acaparaba.

-Estás increíble –le dijo Hermione acercándose a abrazarla – Parece que por fin me escuchase, ¿estás dispuesta a…?

-A todo – interrumpió Ginny con determinación – No quiero pasar otro año en el desasosiego. Estoy harta de pasarme de fiesta en fiesta buscando algo que sólo voy a encontrar en Harry.

-Estupendo Ginny, me alegra que te hayas decidido, ¿pero qué vas a hacer?

-Ya no voy a esperar que él dé el primer paso. Ya que fui yo quien terminó con él, voy a pedirle que volvamos – _Y de esa forma olvidaré y perdonaré lo que me hizo hace un año_ pensó no muy convencida.

-¡Perfecto! –Chilló Hermione emocionada –Por fin entraste en razón, me alegro tanto… Bueno, te dejo que iré a ver si ya llegó Ron.

Y entonces la dejó ahí sola parada a orillas de aquel abarrotado salón. Estaba pensando en ir por algo de beber cuando apareció Harry frente a ella.

-Estás hecha una hermosura –le murmuró acercándose sigilosamente.

-Gracias –le sonrió con timidez – Tú te ves muy guapo -añadió al verlo en un elegante traje negro.

Y entonces tomándola del brazo y dando un par de pasos, la llevo hacia la esquina escondiéndola tras una columna de mármol.

-Yo creo que deberíamos escaparnos unos minutos, antes de que empiece la ceremonia ¿qué opinas? –le dijo con voz seductora acorralándola.

-Harry… necesito hablar contigo –murmuró ella haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

-Claro, después de que vayamos algún lugar donde estemos solos y… -dejó la frase inconclusa al mismo tiempo que metía la mano por la abertura de la falda de Ginny acariciándole la pierna y haciéndola cerrar los ojos suspirando de placer.

-Ha… Harry, por favor. Necesito hablar.

-No – dijo con voz ronca mientras acercaba los labios a su cuello y la hacía jadear de deseo. Estaba a punto de sucumbir ante él y dejar que la llevara a donde quisiera, pero un estrepitoso ruido de vidrios rotos la sacó del ensueño. De alguna forma Tonks se las había arreglado para tirar a un mesero con las copas de vino que cargaba. Ginny aprovechó el momento para salir de las garras de Harry quien resopló a manera de desaprobación.

-Te daré lo que quieres –dijo ella intentando- Sólo si me escuchas ¿puedes hacerlo? –Él se quedó viéndola de arriba abajo como intentando convencerse.

-Está bien –dijo de mala gana – Hablaremos al final de la ceremonia, y luego…

-Lo que tú quieras –susurró Ginny para después dar la vuelta y dirigirse al baño de mujeres, invadida por una hermosa sensación de tranquilidad. Era el momento ideal para limar asperezas. No habría nada en el mundo que pudiera evitar que Harry y ella volvieran a estar juntos.

·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·

Para fortuna de Cedric, en San Mungo lo habían aceptado gustosos de que renunciara a sus días de descanso, ya que al ser noche de Halloween estaban llenos de pacientes provenientes de accidentes. Era ya bien entrada la noche cuando la actividad en el hospital se calmó un poco y se pudo sentar a tomar un café en la sala de descanso para los sanadores. Escuchó a varias enfermeras cotillear alrededor de una revista y señalarlo sin descaro. Cuando se fueron se acercó a la mesa en donde habían dejado la revista y la tomó con una mano, sorprendiéndose de ver su foto en la portada de Corazón de Bruja. Le habían dado el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora. Arqueó las cejas asombrado, esa sí que era una sorpresa. Por lo general su amiga Luna lo mantenía informado de lo que publicaban en la revistucha esa, pero parecía que ahora se le había olvidado avisarle de aquello. Pasó las hojas esperando encontrar el artículo en que hablaran de su miserable y solitaria vida sentimental pero en lugar de eso sólo encontró la gráfica con los resultados que le daban la victoria. Había competido con un par de jugadores de quidditch que no conocía y había ganado por mucho. Aliviado dio la vuelta a la página y entonces vio un artículo que lo descolocó por completo, haciendo que dejara su vaso de café en la mesa y tomará la revista con ambas manos. Era ella, posando para la foto oficial del cuartel de aurores. Vaya, entonces lo había logrado. Sonrió alegrándose como un tonto mientras pasaba un dedo por la foto como si así pudiera acercarse a ella. Tras unos segundos de observarla reparó de pronto en el artículo y no pudo evitar leerlo. Hablaba del baile de aurores que se llevaba a cabo esa misma noche y de la historia del baile y otras cosas que a él no le importaban. Buscó su nombre en las letras impresas hasta que dio con un breve párrafo dedicado a ella.

_A un año de la separación de la pareja de aurores más famosa, Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley parecen no haber encontrado la reconciliación. Esta noche en el baile él le hará entrega del premio a auror con futuro más prometedor y el mundo mágico tiene los ojos puestos en ellos. Recordemos que esta joven pareja estuvo en la mira al formalizar su relación y comprometerse apenas unos meses después de haber iniciado. Se habló durante un tiempo de ellos como la pareja del momento pues a donde quiera que fueran, daban la imagen de la pareja perfecta. Sin embargo no todo era miel sobre hojuelas ya que repentinamente hace un año exactamente ellos rompieron el compromiso. Fuentes cercanas dicen que fue ella quien le puso fin a la relación pero se desconocen sus razones. Aunque no son muy difíciles de adivinar, ya que de ese momento a la actualidad se ha visto a Ginevra salir con infinidad de personas del mundo mágico y muggle. Parece que la ganadora del premio al futuro prometedor se vio espantada del futuro y decidió romper con el salvador del mundo mágico dejándolo destrozado, lo que le ha valido un gran conjunto de club de fans en su contra. Por otra parte a Harry no se le ha visto con mujeres tan regularmente, lo que parece indicar que sigue devastado por todo lo acontecido._

Cedric cerró la revista de golpe al finalizar de leer el artículo. Resopló con ironía, pensando que había evitado por años enterarse de lo que había pasado con ella para que en un tonto artículo hubiera tenido un resumen detallado. Maldijo por lo bajo a la estúpida revista y salió de la sala de descanso, buscando un paciente en quien poder despejar su mente.

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·

Había salido del baño sólo para darse cuenta que el destino la odiaba. Justo cuando había albergado en su corazón la certeza de que Harry volvería a su lado, era cuando ocurría aquello. Se encontraba paralizada viendo a Harry Potter platicar amenamente con un grupo de funcionarios del ministerio abrazando a una mujer por la cintura. Se acercó como en cámara lenta con los latidos de su corazón perforando su cabeza para cerciorarse de que aquello era verdad.

-Weasley acompáñanos –le dijo uno de los hombres que hablaban con Harry y entonces al dar la vuelta pudo ver su cara. Era Cho Chang, con la sonrisa más falsa que había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? – susurró Ginny sin querer creerlo.

-¿Acaso los aurores no pueden traer a sus novias? –preguntó Cho con voz venenosa y soltando una risita malévola.

_A sus novias._ _A sus novias. A sus novias._

Las palabras repicaron en el cerebro de Ginny pero ella no las entendía, o no quería entenderlas. Buscó la mirada de Harry esperando que él lo negara, pero sólo se limitó a asentir levemente con la cabeza, con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro que Ginny jamás olvidaría. No dijo nada más y con el corazón destrozado y el rostro anegado en lágrimas salió corriendo del salón hasta llegar a su automóvil. Se encerró en él esperando tontamente que Harry hubiera corrido detrás de ella para explicarle que todo era mentira, pero estaba sola y nadie había ido tras ella. Intentó serenarse pero era imposible. Harry tenía novia. No una cita casual como las que sabía que tenía, sino una novia a la que llevaba a un baile oficial. Y no era cualquier novia, era Cho Chang ¡precisamente ella! Ginny no pudo soportarlo más y prendió el motor de su coche, saliendo del estacionamiento del lugar a toda velocidad. No le quedaba nada para vivir. Pisó el acelerador con rabia y dolor mientras la visión se le nublaba a causa de las lágrimas. Su vida era la peor mierda que existiera, ya no quería seguir en ese mundo de sufrimiento y humillación. ¡Había estado a punto de irse por ahí con él, mientras él había llevado a su novia!

-¡Maldito seas! –gritó con odio pisando el acelerador aún más fuerte viendo la muerte frente a ella.

¿La muerte? Sí, aunque se veía muy pequeña. No era así como se la había imaginado. De pronto entró en razón, recordando que era noche de Halloween y dándose cuenta que la muerte frente a ella era tan solo un pequeño niño, o niña, disfrazado. Quiso frenar con un movimiento rápido pero su tacón se había atorado en el acelerador haciendo que su coche avanzara con más fuerza y rapidez. Intentó zafarse la sandalia pero no pudo. Cuando estuvo a unos escasos metros de la pequeña muerte sacó su varita lanzando un par de hechizos para evitar que ocurriera una catástrofe, pero al final no tuvo otra opción más que girar el volante hacia la muerte verdadera. Y entonces el mundo dio vueltas, golpeándola y zarandeándola con fuerza sin parar. Ahora el dolor físico acompañaba al dolor que sentía por dentro. Sintió todo su cuerpo romperse sin poder evitarlo. Sintió de pronto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo gritar y sumirse en la obscuridad.

·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·

Había atendido a varios chicos provenientes de fiestas de Halloween con cortes leves, golpes suaves y uno que otro desmayo pero nada grave. Aún seguía teniendo en su mente a Ginny Weasley por más que había intentado distraerse. Se sentía triste pero no sabía bien por qué. No sabía si era por enterarse de que no le había ido tan bien como hubiera deseado o porque el destino lo había separado de ella. De pronto escuchó ruido proveniente del pasillo, así que salió a ver qué sucedía. Eran un par de personas, víctimas de algún tipo de aparatoso accidente. Cedric decidió hacerse cargo de alguno para así poder distraerse, pero cuando se acercó a la camilla para evaluar el estado del paciente pudo ver quién era la mujer en el vestido de gala, quedando paralizado al reconocerla y dándose cuenta que estaba al borde de la muerte.


	2. Tráeme a la vida

_Hola a todos! Mil gracias por los reviews a LilyMasen, lady ai taisho, matocro, alissa-2012, kairi1196, vale, morena contagiosa y mary021. Me alegra que les haya gustado el inicio de este fic, gracias por sus palabras y apoyo. Y gracias igual por darle fav y/o follow, me hacen feliz feliz :)_

_Ah y una pequeña aclaración que olvidé hacer en el prólogo: para los fijados, se habrán dado cuenta que tiene rating M, bueno por algo es, en algunos capítulos siguientes lo descubrirán. Sólo hago la advertencia correspondiente, a todos aquellos menores de 18 años se les recomienda no leer este fic (jeje ya sé ¿a quién pretendo Convencer? Yo misma empecé a leer fics M desde los 15)._

_Ahí les va el capítulo, espero que les guste._

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_By Aurum Black_

**Capítulo**** 1**

**Tráeme**** a la vida**

·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·

Cedric se talló los ojos con cansancio mientras pensaba en lo curiosas que eran las casualidades de la vida. Si es que podía decirse que todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche había sido producto de la casualidad. La palabra 'destino' había rondado por su mente desde que la vio llegar a San Mungo.

Recordaba muy poco del instante siguiente a reconocerla, recordaba que su cerebro había quedado paralizado. Consideró por unos segundos que todo era parte de un mal sueño o de una alucinación, pues después de todo llevaba varias horas pensando en la pelirroja de su pasado. Debía ser un juego de su mente, el cuerpo que se desangraba y perdía la vida frente a él no podía ser el de ella… Pero el momento de confusión se esfumó enseguida, logrando que reaccionara y el sanador dentro de él comenzara a hacer su trabajo. Sus manos se movieron con habilidad revisando las zonas lastimadas y conjurando hechizos reparadores con ayuda de su varita. Cedric perdió consciencia de todo alrededor y se dedicó a sanar aquel cuerpo casi con devoción, no se había percatado que habían empujado la camilla hasta una sala de operación y tampoco se había dado cuenta que varios sanadores se encontraban ayudándole. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado y perdió la cuenta de todas las zonas que había reconstruido y sanado, se había enfocado en los daños más graves y finalmente había logrado controlar la hemorragia interna de varios órganos vitales, pero para ese entonces ella ya había perdido mucha sangre y su pulso se iba debilitando con cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo él no se detuvo en ningún momento y continuó su labor sin importar que los demás sanadores se hubieran detenido, sin hacer caso a todas aquellas voces que le decían que ya estaba todo perdido. Cuando descubrieron la grave lesión cerebral de la chica, sus compañeros se retiraron murmurando cosas que no lograba entender. Con él sólo se quedó una enfermera, no sabía si por admiración o por lástima, pero ella le ayudó a controlar las demás heridas mientras él se había enfocado en la lesión del cerebro, y finalmente tras un grandísimo esfuerzo y lo que le pareció a Cedric una eternidad, lograron salvarla.

Varias horas después, mientras revisaba los signos vitales de esa misma persona, tras recordar brevemente todo lo ocurrido, había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez los eventos de esa noche sí habían sido cosa del destino. Pues aquella lesión cerebral no habría podido ser curada por cualquier sanador, salvo que tuviera mucha experiencia con ese tipo de traumatismos o en su defecto algún tipo de especialidad en el área. Y Cedric tenía ambas, lo que lo convertía tal vez en el único sanador en todo el hospital capaz de salvar a Ginny. Era una suerte que él hubiera estado esa noche en San Mungo, suerte o más bien destino.

Después de cerciorarse que Ginny se encontraba estable se sentó al lado de su cama. Le habían dado una habitación para ella sola al necesitar extremo reposo y tranquilidad. Ella estaba inconsciente aún y se veía más pálida de lo normal. O por lo menos más pálida de lo que él la recordaba. A pesar de las heridas que apenas estaban cicatrizando y de los moretones que aún se le notaban, Cedric no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa. Acercó su mano para tocar la de ella, pero al estar a unos pocos centímetros de distancia la retiró. Tenía miedo de que no fuera real y que se esfumara de pronto al intentar tocarla. Y tenía miedo de que su frágil cuerpo tan debilitado fuera a romperse con el más leve roce. Porque a pesar de que estaba estable, aún seguía en estado de riesgo y era por eso que no se había querido separar de ella ni un solo instante, a pesar de que todos le decían que debía descansar un poco. Y aunque el peso del cansancio comenzaba a caer sobre sus hombros, no quería irse de la habitación. Necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien, necesitaba verla despertar y cerciorarse que no había secuelas o repercusiones del accidente que había tenido.

Se encontraba ensimismado observándola dormir, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta y entonces se asomó la cabeza de la enfermera que se había quedado con él en la sala de operaciones. Se llama Annia, recordó.

-Sanador Diggory… -comenzó a decir titubeante.

-Cedric – la corrigió él. No sabía las razones por las cuales ella le había ayudado cuando todos los demás se fueron, pero se sentía muy agradecido.

-Están unos señores del ministerio que quieren hablar con usted.

-Háblame de 'tú', me haces sentir viejo –le dijo él haciéndola sonrojar -¿Qué quieren decirme?

-No sé bien, pero tiene que ver con Ginny –dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia la cama –Creo que quieren hablar del accidente.

-¿Y no pueden hablarlo con alguien más?

-No. Quieren al sanador que la atendió - Cedric resopló descontento, pues no quería dejarla sola – Descuide –dijo ella de pronto – Digo, descuida. Yo la cuidaré en lo que vas a verlos –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias Annia – volteó a mirar a Ginny prometiéndole mentalmente que regresaría pronto y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar a la recepción de la planta baja encontró a dos hombres sentados en la sala de espera.

-Buenas noches, o más bien días –dijo uno de ellos observando el reloj que marcaba media hora después de la medianoche –Venimos del departamento de seguridad mágica.

-Fuimos los responsables de acudir al lugar del accidente.

-¿Y en qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó Cedric intentando cortar el palabrerío innecesario.

-El accidente fue un típico choque de auto, pero tuvimos la alarma de que se realizó magia antes de que fuera el impacto. La señorita Weasley logró salvar a los niños que estaban cerca quitándolos del camino, sin embargo todos ellos eran muggles. Necesitamos hablar con ella.

-No se puede, ella está inconsciente –zanjó él –Y cuando despierte aún se encontrará en malas condiciones, por lo que necesita descanso… ¿De qué quieren hablar con ella?

-El interrogatorio de rutina en estos casos, nada muy importante ya que no pasó a mayores, hablaremos con ella cuando se recupere. Sólo una cosa más, ¿Había alcohol en su organismo cuando la trajeron?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Cedric extrañado –No ¿por qué?

-Exploramos la zona del accidente y no encontramos la causa, así que quedaba la opción de que la señorita manejara en estado de ebriedad.

-Pues no –dijo él tajante a pesar de que no le había hecho ningún análisis de sangre y desconocía si ella había tomado –No había ni un grado de alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Está bien, entonces ya no hay más preguntas. Sólo necesitamos que firme unos papeles.

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y le costaba respirar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los sentía demasiado pesados. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotarle. Pasó saliva soltando un quejido y entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba de la mano. Abrió los ojos con cuidado intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel lugar, intentando recordar dónde estaba y qué le había pasado pero se sentía demasiado cansada.

-No te muevas –dijo la voz de la chica que estaba a su lado

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada dándose cuenta que estaba vestida con una bata de hospital.

-En San Mungo, tuviste un accidente –Ginny intentó levantarse pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para hacerlo –Tranquila Ginny, voy a ayudarte, soy Annia –le dijo la chica mientras la hacía sentarse.

-¿Annia? –Preguntó cediendo al reconocerla -¿Qué me pasó?

-Un accidente de coche bastante aparatoso. Toma, te ayudará a descansar –le dijo tendiéndole un vaso con un líquido verdoso que Ginny bebió con dificultad. Después Annia la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente -¿Quieres que le avise a alguien que estás aquí?

-No, por favor no le hables a nadie. Por favor –dijo apretando la mano de Annia con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Está bien. Te traje tu bolsa y tu celular, lo dejé en la mesita por si cambias de opinión…

-Me duele todo –le dijo Ginny quejándose.

-Es de esperarse –murmuró la chica – Ay Ginny, esta vez de verdad que me espantaste. Gracias a Merlín que se encontraba aquí el nuevo sanador. Si no fuera por él… no quiero ni pensarlo –Ginny cerró sus ojos sintiéndose adormilada a causa de la poción -¿Sabes? Creo que te conoce. Primero pensé que era un sanador muy comprometido con sus pacientes, pero te hablaba por tu nombre y ha estado demasiado pendiente de ti…

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ginny sintiendo cómo se iba durmiendo poco a poco.

-El sanador Diggory.

-¿Diggory? –susurró intentando luchar el sueño que la envolvía. El sanador Diggory... no podía ser él ¿o sí? Debía ser sólo una casualidad.

-Cedric Diggory.

Y entonces le llegaron los recuerdos de golpe. La gala de aurores, el accidente, el dolor, la sangre, una voz llamándola por su nombre entre la niebla: _"Vamos Ginny, resiste, quédate conmigo"._ Y se hundió en la obscuridad de nuevo.

·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·

Después de atender a los hombres del ministerio, Cedric se quedó un poco preocupado. No tanto por el hecho de haberles mentido, sino por la sola idea de que tal vez Ginny hubiera estado ebria y eso hubiera causado su accidente. No, se dijo a sí mismo, la Ginny que conocía no sería capaz de algo tan irresponsable. Pero entonces recordó que la chica que había salvado unas horas antes ya no era la misma que había conocido tres años atrás.

Entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Annia sentada junto a la cama en la que Ginny dormía profundamente.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó la enfermera

-Sí, sólo el interrogatorio de rutina… ¿Qué tal va ella?

-Despertó hace unos minutos –Cedric abrió los ojos sorprendido –Está bien, aunque muy adolorida y cansada. Le di la poción para que durmiera de nuevo

-Ok –dijo él sentándose junto al otro extremo de la cama.

-Perdón por la indiscreción pero… ¿La conoces? –le preguntó Annia escrutando su rostro.

-Nosotros... Bueno es que... mi mejor amiga es su mejor amiga, y… simplemente no podía dejarla morir… -contestó sin dejar de observar el rostro de Ginny –Gracias –le dijo de pronto –Por quedarte a ayudarme.

-Ginny es mi amiga –contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras el sanador volteaba a verla –No somos muy cercanas pero la aprecio mucho. Ella rescató a mi hermanito en una de sus misiones… más que eso, se ocupó de que estuviera a salvo, lo sacó del peligro y lo trajo aquí, no se fue hasta que supo que estaba bien –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a la chica en la cama – Y siempre viene con gente así, víctimas de sus misiones que a ningún otro auror le importa mucho… ella se arriesga por las personas y todo el tiempo llega con heridas por andar protegiendo a los demás. Oí a los señores del ministerio decir que creían que ella había tenido tiempo para salir del auto pero prefirió salvar a unos niños muggles primero –Cedric vio cómo Annia acariciaba la mano de Ginny con gentileza para después levantarse –Gracias a ti por salvarla –le dijo mirándolo fijamente y después salió de la habitación.

Cedric se quedó observando a Ginny mientras pensaba en lo que Annia acababa de decirle y sus dudas anteriores quedaron hechas polvo. Podía pasar el tiempo y podían pasar cosas difíciles pero la esencia de cada persona se mantiene intacta. Con mucho cuidado estiró su mano y con el dorso acarició suavemente la mejilla lastimada de Ginny. Por mucho que hubiera cambiado, sabía que ella seguía siendo la chica dulce y tierna que había conocido.

Se quedó junto a ella durante media hora más, aunque sentía que el tiempo había pasado muy rápido estando sentado a su lado. Había estado entretenido hojeando el expediente que tenían en San Mungo de Ginevra Weasley, el cual tenía registros de por lo menos dos veces al mes. Cortes, rasguños, descalabros, hechizos rebotados, una que otra quemadura, nada muy grave. De pronto la escuchó removerse en la cama y dejando a un lado el expediente se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano. Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente y entonces a él se le cayó el alma a los pies. Esa mirada tan radiante se encontraba apagada y aun así había conseguido electrificar su corazón. Esa mirada triste pero tan profunda le estaba haciendo temblar las piernas a pesar de estar sentado. Esa mirada le estaba haciendo recordar que una vez había sentido cosas por ella.

Si no hubiera sido porque Annia ya le había dicho que él estaba ahí, seguramente se habría desmayado. Por un instante olvidó el dolor que la cubría para darle paso a una oleada de emoción y de alguna extraña forma, a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, sintió en su pecho algo muy cálido parecido a la alegría. Parpadeó un par de veces sin poder creer que fuera real. Con aquella blanca luz rodeando su silueta parecía un ángel. Cuando estuvo segura de que no era un sueño se quedó observándolo fijamente estudiando todas sus facciones. Habían pasado tres años y seguía viéndose ridículamente joven, ridículamente guapo. Su cabello había oscurecido un poco pero seguía viéndose espectacular. A Ginny le dieron ganas de pasar sus dedos a través de él y entonces reparó en la suave caricia que él le hacía con el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. Aquel suave gesto le producía un cosquilleo extraño que recorría todo su brazo, una sensación exquisita que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Eres tú? –preguntó sin poder creerlo

-Sí –susurró muy despacio apretando su mano - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Adolorida –dijo ella intentando esbozar la sonrisa más triste que Cedric había visto en su vida. A modo de respuesta la hizo girar su brazo sobre la cama para que quedara con la palma hacia arriba. Sacó su varita y colocó la punta en la muñeca, murmurando suavemente el hechizo mientras recorría con la varita la piel de Ginny hasta llegar al pliegue donde flexionaba el codo. Ella observó cómo un filo hilo de luz se trazaba sobre su antebrazo, en el lugar donde iba pasando la varita y después sintió cómo una sensación de adormecimiento le llenaba el brazo para extenderse después por todo su cuerpo. Y en un instante el dolor desapareció casi por completo. Lo miró agradecida –Increíble –susurró ella flexionando su brazo libre y observando que muchos moretones habían desaparecido -¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? –le preguntó con un atisbo de su auténtica sonrisa, con un atisbo del radiante brillo en esos ojos obscuros.

-Necesitaba que estuvieras despierta –le dijo sin soltar su mano

-Gracias… - le susurró mirándolo directamente a los ojos mientras intentaban descifrar lo que ambos sentían. Se quedaron en silencio en un momento muy surreal, con ganas de decirse de todo y con ganas de no decirse nada. Con la tensión flotando en el aire que los separaba, en medio de un silencio abrumador. Pero el breve instante fue interrumpido por el sonido de un teléfono que estaba en la mesa al lado de la puerta. Cedric rompió el contacto visual y se levantó hasta alcanzar el pequeño aparato que no dejaba de timbrar.

-No contestes –dijo Ginny de pronto al reconocerlo como suyo. Cedric enarcó la ceja y la miró con curiosidad pero no dijo nada. Volvió a acercarse a la cama y le extendió el teléfono pero ella lo rechazó.

-Tienes que avisarle a alguien que estás aquí –ella negó con la cabeza haciéndolo suspirar –No seas necia, si no respondes la llamada voy a tener que hablarle a tus familiares. Alguien tiene que firmar tus papeles de alta y no, no puedes hacerlo tú.

-Está bien –resopló ella resignada tomando el teléfono. Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Hermione y se alegró de que fuera su amiga y no alguno de sus hermanos… o Harry. Los recuerdos de la gala de aurores le rebotaron en la mente de pronto, dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que pensaba en su exnovio desde que tuviera el accidente, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con los golpes que se había llevado. Se aclaró la garganta y contestó la llamada de su amiga -¿Hola?

_-¡Ginny! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? _–Soltó la voz de Hermione _–¡Te marqué por horas y no contestaste! _

-Lo siento yo…

_-¡Me tenías tan preocupada!_ –sollozó _-¿Te fuiste por ahí de parranda verdad?_

-No, yo no… tranquila Hermione –dijo intentando calmarla pues se había soltado a llorar mientras le gritaba lo irresponsable que era –Mira no me siento bien ahora, será mejor que hablemos luego.

Pero entonces la mano de Cedric le hizo soltar el celular y ante su incredulidad se lo puso en la oreja para hablarle a Hermione.

-¿Hola?... ¿Qué? No, ella no se está revolcando con nadie –Ginny abrió los ojos y la boca en una expresión de completa indignación - ¿Quieres hacer el favor de callarte y escucharme?... Habla el Sanador Diggory, Ginny tuvo un accidente y está en San Mungo – Cedric no dejaba de mirarla mientras hablaba con Hermione –No, ya está fuera de peligro pero necesita descansar.

-Por favor que no le diga a nadie más –le dijo Ginny suplicante y el asintió.

-Ginny no quiere que le avises a sus familiares… por ahora. Además no es hora de visitas... Ok, podríamos hacer una excepción para ti siempre y cuando vengas sola… Ok, planta baja, habitación 21. –Y colgó volviéndose a sentar a su lado –Viene para acá, llegará en unos minutos.

-Lo siento –dijo ella apenada –lo que sea que te haya dicho Hermione. Ella se ha vuelto muy sobreprotectora conmigo desde que… -Ginny sintió como le daba vueltas la cabeza nuevamente, ya eran demasiadas emociones para tan sólo unas horas - desde hace un tiempo – terminó de decir evitando su mirada.

Pero él no tuvo oportunidad de contestarle porque Hermione ya había llegado. Con el cabello alborotado de ir corriendo y el maquillaje de la gala aún puesto entró a la habitación y se sentó en la silla que Cedric le dejó libre.

-Las dejaré solas, si me necesitan sólo aprieten el botón de la pared –y entonces salió no sin antes dedicarle una media sonrisa a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me hablaste? ¿Estás bien? ¡Tengo que avisarles a tus padres!

-¿Qué? No, espera, no vas a hacerlo, no quiero que se preocupen, ya estoy bien, no fue tan grave –dijo sabiendo que era mentira a pesar de que no estaba al tanto de todo lo que le había pasado.

-¿Pero qué pasó? –Ginny se encogió de hombros como sin querer hablar pero sabía que Hermione no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que le explicara todo.

-Pues nada nuevo, soy la persona más ilusa del planeta.

-¿Harry?

-Ese bastardo –susurró Ginny sintiendo su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos comenzar a aguarse – Supongo que lo viste con su nueva novia…

-No creo que sea su novia…

-Eso no me importa, el caso es que la llevó Hermione. ¡La estaba abrazando y besando enfrente de todo el ministerio! –dijo sin evitar que la voz se le rompiera y las lágrimas comenzaran a salir.

-Lo siento tanto Ginny –intentó consolarla su amiga.

-Yo le había pedido que habláramos y él me había dicho que sí –sollozó Ginny –No tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando lo vi con esa… Quería morirme…

De pronto Hermione pareció conectar todos los sucesos de la noche y casi pudo oír como su cerebro hacía clic, la miró con una expresión de horror en el rostro.

-¡Ginny! –dijo cubriéndose la boca con una mano - ¿Intentaste matarte?

-¿Qué? –preguntó dejando de llorar - ¡No! Yo sólo salí del salón y bueno, iba manejando muy rápido y choqué… pero te juro que no fue a propósito –dijo no muy convencida. La verdad es que no recordaba mucho, ya que todo había pasado muy rápido, pero ella no haría algo así ¿o sí? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas y se limpió las lágrimas de la cara tratando de controlarse pero como si le hiciera falta algo más, la vida estaba empeñada en hacerla trizas, pues de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar nuevamente y entonces su corazón se paralizó al reconocer el tono de timbre que le había asignado a Harry. Tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas y se quedó mirando el nombre de la pantalla sin saber si debía contestar o no. Y una vez más dejó que su imaginación volara e ilusamente creyó que él se había enterado de su accidente y le hablaba para saber si estaba bien. Y entonces contra todo lo que le dictaba su cerebro y su razón, contestó.

-¿Harry? –logró articular con voz temblorosa y anhelante.

-¿Dónde te metiste Ginevra? –espetó arrastrando las palabras, señal clara de que estaba borracho –Me dejaste como un estúpido en la gala sin poder entregarte tu premio –Ginny apretó los ojos dándole paso a más lágrimas a su rostro, sabía que debía colgar pero un enfermo impulso masoquista la mantuvo al teléfono – Te perdonaré sólo si me dices donde estás y vamos al motel de la vez pasa…

Pero entonces Ginny ya no pudo más, el llanto la inundó por completo y sin detenerse a colgar, juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo para aventar el celular y estrellarlo en la pared más próxima haciéndolo pedazos. Entonces soltó un grito de dolor que le desgarró la garganta y estuvo segura que también el corazón. Sabía que Hermione estaba intentando calmarla pero su voz estaba muy lejos. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y a punzar de dolor, de pronto comenzó a costarle respirar y enseguida se desvaneció.

Cuando despertó ya era de día y no le sorprendió ver a Cedric a su lado nuevamente. Hubiera agradecido su presencia de no ser porque se encontraba en las peores condiciones, ojalá se hubieran reencontrado antes, pensó ella con pesar, ya que en esos momentos no quería tratar con nadie. Ojalá pudiera dejar de sentirse tan triste, ojalá el nudo de su garganta pudiera disolverse con magia. No quería que él la viera así pero no podía evitar sentirse tan deshecha. Cedric se percató de que estaba despierta y entonces se levantó para llevarle una bandeja con comida y colocarla en la mesa junto a su cama, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes que comer algo.

-No quiero –murmuró evitando su mirada. – ¿Y Hermione? –preguntó recordando que su amiga la había ido a ver.

-Le dije que debías descansar y que regresara después. Le advertí que estabas delicada y que no debía alterarte más.

Ginny agradeció internamente por eso, puesto que no quería hablar más, el sólo hecho de pensar en su propia vida le hacía mal.

-¿Cuándo podré irme de aquí?- él le tomó la mano de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

-Tu accidente fue bastante grave, te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza. Por eso necesito asegurarme que estás bien antes de dejarte ir. ¿Aguantarías un día más aquí?

Ginny volteó a verlo sólo para encontrar su penetrante mirada. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado. No sabía si por agradecimiento o por tristeza. Hasta una persona que había conocido hace tres años se preocupaba más por ella que el que había sido su prometido.

-¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? –susurró ella sin dejar de verlo, intentando encontrar en su rostro la respuesta.

_Buena pregunta, _pensó Cedric sin saber que contestarle. Ni si quiera él sabía bien lo que estaba sintiendo. No sabía por qué, pero aquella joven pelirroja y pálida, con los ojos llorosos y la mirada triste le infundía unas desesperantes ganas de cuidarla.

-Luna me matará si se entera que no te atendí bien –dijo Cedric después de un rato.

-Luna… -dijo Ginny de pronto despejando su mente momentáneamente de todo lo que la atormentaba -¿Cómo está ella?

-Enamorada –dijo con una mueca divertida –Ya debes imaginarla, está insoportable pero es mu…

-Espera –lo interrumpió mirándolo con curiosidad -¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Me transfirieron –contestó encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Ayer.

-Vaya, qué coincidencia –dijo intentando sonreírle pero fallando colosalmente. Entonces volvió a bajar la mirada para no ver esos ojos que la miraban intrigantes. De pronto sintió la mano de Cedric sobre su rostro, limpiando el par de lágrimas que no se había percatado que habían salido. Apretó los ojos deseando desaparecer, deseando que Cedric dejara de tocarla haciéndola sentir tan viva cuando todo lo que quería era dejar de sentir.

Cedric se había quedado como pegado a la piel de Ginny, adorando la suavidad que recorría con sus dedos. ¿Por qué sentía tanta tristeza al verla así? Quería poder hacer algo para que ella pudiera sentirse bien, para que pudiera verla sonreír de nuevo. Ojalá conociera el hechizo que reparaba los corazones rotos, porque aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta la causa de su desolación, tenía severas sospechas de que tenía que ver con Harry Potter.

-Ginny –susurró inclinándose hacia ella sin quitar la mano de su rostro –Sé que nosotros no somos… sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, pero quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo…

-No, no digas nada –dijo en un sollozo inaudible sin abrir los ojos.

-Si quieres hablar con alguien, o lo que sea en que pueda ayudarte –continuó él sin hacerle caso –Puedes contar conmigo.

-Déjame, por favor… ya no hables.

-No te hagas esto linda…

Abrió los ojos de pronto mientras su mente viajaba en el tiempo a una época en que era feliz.

_¿De verdad te parezco linda Cedric?_

Sintió un pinchazo de anhelo en el pecho, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder regresar el tiempo y quedarse en esos recuerdos, cuando era tonta e ingenua y aún creía que el amor podía contra el tiempo y la distancia, cuando estaba segura de que el amor vencía todo. Pero eso era mentira. El amor hacía que las cosas perdieran sentido, el amor era vil y cruel, el amor destruía.

-Déjame –sollozó quitando la mano de su mejilla –Déjame… -Y entonces perdió el control soltándose a llorar desconsoladamente, sabiendo que ya había tenido demasiado para una sola vida, nada que pudiera hacer podría reparar su alma - por favor, haz que deje de doler…

Cedric no sabía qué hacer, intentaba calmarla pero ella no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, estaba encerrada en su propio mundo de dolor y tragedia.

-Shh tranquila linda, todo va a estar bien –le decía una y otra vez mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cara bañada en lágrimas con las dos manos, tratando de que lo mirara.

-Noo, nooo… debiste dejar que murier…

Pero Cedric no la dejó continuar. Hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente, lo primero en lo que había pensado desde que la vio llegar al hospital: la besó. Aferró su cara con las manos y fundió sus labios con los de ella logrando que dejara de sollozar a causa de la sorpresa.

Ella abrió los ojos, paralizada. Sintiendo el abrasador contacto de Cedric sobre ella. Y entonces se dejó llevar, relajando cada uno de sus sentidos, dejándose envolver en la maravillosa emoción de aquel beso, una emoción que durante mucho tiempo no creyó poder volver a sentir. En su corazón el deseo cobró vida, abriéndose paso entre la tristeza y disolviéndola por completo. En su mente ya no había nada más que él y sólo él, regresándola a la vida después de haber estado muerta durante tanto tiempo.

Ninguno escuchó la puerta abrirse y no repararon en la presencia de la persona que había llegado hasta que su voz los hizo separarse.

-¡Ginny! – gritó Hermione consternada plantada frente a la puerta de su habitación -¿Qué estás pasando aquí?

* * *

_N/A: Lectores con ganas de ahorcar a Hermione en 3,2,1... Bueno gente bonita ¿qué les pareció? ¿Cómo sintieron el reencuentro de nuestra pareja? Apreciaré muchísimo su opinión, sepan que siempre la tomo en cuenta, aunque a veces no lo parezca jeje. Por favor escriben algo en el cuadrito de abjo y píquenle al cuadrito de enviar review, miren que son las 2:49 am y me estoy desvelando sólo para publicarles capítulo. Apiádense de mí!_

_LilyMasen: Gracias niña, yo también te adoro! Por supuesto que esto seguirá y seguirá, por ahora no puedo decirte que tan largo será pero obviamente aún vamos iniciando. Te mando un abrazo también._

_LadyAiTaisho: querida! No puedo negarlo, esto es un sí a cada una de tus preguntas. Como seguidora incondicional de los Harry/Ginny hacer este fic implicaba para mí lograr una muy mala imagen de Harry para hacer ideal el personaje de Cedric. Es un mal muy necesario, que espero puedas comprender. Y descuida, ya se irá revelando el pasado de la pareja._

_Matocro: gracias! Exactamente ese efecto quería causar acerca de Harry, y obvio Cho la persona ideal para odiar jaja. Y ahí vamos poquito a poquito, en los siguientes capítulos se irá desenredando la historia. Saludos grandes :)_

_Alissa-2012: muchísimas gracias por tus palabras! Es una pareja que aunque poco común, resulta intrigante y apasionante, yo ya me enamoré de ellos Jeje. saludotes!_

_Kairi1196: obviamente tiene continuación y tendrá varios capítulos más. Sé que tardé un poquito pero te prometo que nunca nunca lo abandonaré. Espero que sigas leyendo lo que viene después. Saludos y gracias por tu review :)_

_vale: sabes? de hecho esta historia la hice por la frustración que me sacó la otra jeje, pero es un universo diferente que espero te siga gustando. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y las ideas/consejos/peticiones jeje. Yo soy fan de tus reviews q me sacan sonrisas, Saludines niña!_

_MorenaContagiosa: muchisimas gracias por tu review! Gracias por leerme! Lo de harry y Ginny ya se dirá en los siguientes capítulos. Un saludo grandote!_

_Mary021: gracias mary! Tu conseguiste hacerme feliz con tus palabras, gracias por el apoyo y seguir pendiente de lo que escribo. Ya veremos cómo sigue la historia y espero que me sigas dando tus opiniones, como siempre, que me ayudan tanto y me dan ánimos. Saludos! :)_

_Ahora una mini aclaración que olvidé hacer en el epílogo de Mírame, si no lo han leído no sigan leyendo este párrafo: la frase que utilicé en el último capítulo de " nos veremos en otra vida, cuando ambos seamos gatos" la saqué de la película Vanilla Sky._


	3. A varios cientos de kilómetros

_Nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno. Dedicado a todos los que dejan review, dan fav y dan follow. Los quiero :)_

_Gracias a LilyMasen, Kairi1196, Dark Ryuk, Matocro, vale, Rossy04, Mary021, Lady Asucey Malfoy y Cassie Malfoy por regalarme esos minutos que toman de su tiempo para dejarme review. No tengo palabras para agradecerles. Les juro que cada que me llega la notificación de un nuevo review me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo y en algunos casos me sacan del estancamiento en el que me encuentro.  
_

_Espero que este les guste._

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_By Aurum Black_

**Capítulo 2 **

**A varios cientos de kilómetros**

·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·₠·

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los tres quedaron sorprendidos mirándose entre sí, mientras la puerta hacía un chasquido al cerrarse detrás de Hermione. Ginny vio en su amiga una mueca con un conjunto de emociones asomándose, vio sorpresa, incredulidad, indignación y hasta reproche, pero a ella sólo se le atravesaba por la mente levantarse de aquella dura cama y estrangularla con sus propias manos. Bueno, eso era exagerado, pensó, con un mocomurciélagos bastaría por haberlos interrumpido. El corazón de Ginny aún latía violentamente bombeando a todo su cuerpo algún tipo de adrenalina que nublaba sus sentidos, una maravillosa sensación que deseaba nunca dejar de tener. Si hubiera podido, en ese momento se habría abalanzado sobre Cedric rogando por una dosis más de eso que la había hecho sentir tan viva. Después de tanto tiempo en la penumbra por fin había alcanzado a divisar una pequeña pero brillante luz al final del túnel y no quería dejar de verla. Temerosa de que todo hubiera sido un sueño, alzó su mano para tomar la de Cedric, quien volteó a verla con un destello de curiosidad y ternura en sus ojos al sentir el contacto.

Entonces Hermione carraspeó muy atenta a todo lo que sucedía. Por primera vez Ginny notó a Cedric muy nervioso, titubeante y sin saber qué hacer.

-Yo… yo… tal vez sea mejor que me vaya…

-No –dijo Ginny con firmeza mientras apretaba la mano de Cedric –Hermione ¿te puedo pedir un favor? –Ella no contestó así que siguió hablando –Necesito que hables con Tonks y le digas que faltaré unos días. Dile que… por fin tomaré el descanso que me había ofrecido, o que…

-Eso no será necesario –interrumpió Cedric –El accidente que tuviste puede justificarte por lo menos unos tres días, pero si quieres más sólo dime cuántos necesitas.

-Con esos está bien –le dijo agradecida

-Entonces iré a arreglarlo –pero ella no quería soltarlo, no quería deshacer el contacto que la hacía sentir tan bien.

-Volveré enseguida –le prometió mirándola con ternura y entonces salió de la habitación sin poder creer lo que había hecho. ¡La había besado! Sonrió sin poder evitarlo recordando la hermosa suavidad de sus labios y la forma en la que ella le había correspondido. Era bastante obvio que lo que alguna vez existió entre ellos aún seguía vivo, palpitante, hambriento por resurgir.

Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, tantas preguntas que quería hacerle y muchísimas más que debía hacerse a sí mismo. ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué esperaba de ella y ese reencuentro? Frunció el ceño recordando que ella había estado llorando. No. No podía esperar mucho de ella, Ginny ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar como para reparar en él. Sin embargo… esa forma de besarlo y esa forma en que aferró su mano sin querer dejarlo ir… debían significar algo ¿o no? Cedric sacudió la cabeza decidido a no arruinar el momento y sin detenerse a pensar en qué pasaría con ellos, decidió aferrarse a las mil sensaciones que Ginny le había provocado unos minutos antes. Después de todo no importaba lo que sucediera después, la satisfacción de haberla besado nadie podría quitársela.

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Hermione con los brazos cruzados aún parada en el mismo lugar.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ginny inocentemente sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-¿No me vas a contar qué hacían besándose?

-No fue un beso, me desmayé y él me daba respiración de boca a boca.

-Y yo me chupo el dedo –resopló Hermione mientras se sentaba junto a ella y Ginny reía. Su amiga se quedó observándola con curiosidad; suponía que se encontraba desconcertada por su cambio de ánimo y la verdad era que hasta ella misma se encontraba sorprendida. ¿Cómo podía ser que un simple beso hubiera hecho girar tanto las cosas? – Estoy esperando –insistió sin dejar de mirarla –No sé qué hice para que no tengas confianza en mí.

-Si te tengo confianza…

-Pero nunca me cuentas nada –la cortó- Por más que te he preguntado nunca quisiste decirme lo que pasó con Harry.

-No quiero hablar de él, ni contigo ni con nadie, nunca.

Hermione suspiró.

-Bueno, entonces ¿por lo menos podrías contarme qué es lo que acaba de suceder?

Ginny cerró los ojos pensando en las palabras adecuadas para poder explicarle, pero la verdad es que ni ella sabía bien lo que había pasado. Todo había sido tan inesperado, tan inusual, tan mágico… Hermione chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia sacándola de su cavilación.

-Lo siento Ginny, pero si no quieres contarme qué pasa, no me culpes por sacar mi propia conclusión de todo esto.

-¿Y esa cuál es?-preguntó volteando a verla.

-Que terminaste con Harry a causa de Cedric Diggory.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¡Claro que no! –Exclamó indignada -¡Hermione por favor! No digas tonterías…

-¿Y qué quieres que piense si entro y los encuentro en pleno romance? Y antes de eso, los sanadores y las enfermeras me dijeron… cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Que él ha puesto _demasiado _interés en ti -dijo Hermione mirándola de forma extraña –Dicen que desde que llegaste hizo hasta lo imposible para salvarte aunque… aunque todos los demás creían que no podrías salir de esto... Por cierto, cuando estés mejor recuérdame regañarte por el accidente. No sé si exageran o de verdad estuviste muy grave –le dijo con mirada severa pero que enseguida se enterneció –Debes tener más cuidado Ginny, ya te he dicho mil veces que manejas como si te persiguiera el diablo.

-Bueno –dijo ella retomando el tema anterior para que no la sermoneara sobre su forma de conducir –Eso no quiere decir nada, más que Cedric es un gran sanador.

-Claro, ¿pero entonces por qué no se ha separado de ti en ningún momento? Dicen que desde que llegaste no ha atendido a nadie más por cuidarte, dicen que ni siquiera ha descansado, mucho menos dormido –Ginny se quedó sorprendida intentando disimular el asombro de su rostro, tratando de minimizar las acciones de Cedric pero no podía –Cuando vine a verte en la madrugada y te desmayaste, el entró a revisarte muy concentrado en ti, muy preocupado, como si… no sé, como si de verdad le importaras y cuando supo que estabas bien me sacó y me reprendió por molestarte. Llámame loca pero hasta ahí ya es seguro que algo pasa entre ustedes. Y obviamente después de verlos besándose la idea se refuerza un poco ¿no crees?

-No hay nada entre nosotros –logró decir Ginny después de un momento de silencio entre ambas -Él y yo nos conocimos hace mucho tiempo, y no tiene que ver con Harry para nada, pues fue mucho antes de que empezara a salir con él–subrayó ante la mirada suspicaz de Hermione.

-¿Pero hubo algo no?

-Podría decirse –susurró muy despacio.

-¿Fueron novios?

-No…

-¿Se acostaron?

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ginny abriendo los ojos pero riendo con ganas.

-Sólo quería saber –contestó encogiéndose de hombros y riendo también.

Así las encontró Cedric al entrar nuevamente en la habitación, sorprendido por las risas de ambas.

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor –le dijo a Ginny con una sonrisa cálida.

-Sí –contestó ella tímidamente –Yo… gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Sólo hago mi trabajo.

-Ya me enteré que no has descansado ni un momento por estar aquí.

-No es que haya hecho mucho, sólo me senté a esperar que despertaras.

-De cualquier forma deberías ir a tu casa a dormir un poco o a descansar.

-No te preocupes, así estoy acostumbrado. Además necesito asegurarme de que no tienes secuelas del golpe.

-Pero ya me siento mejor- insistió ella.

-Y yo me quedaré aquí todo el día –intervino Hermione ante su reticencia- No te preocupes, te la cuidaré bien. –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

Ginny la reprendió con la mirada para después ver a Cedric.

-Estaré bien –le dijo con ánimo -Ya no habrá emociones fuertes ni desmayos, lo prometo.

-Ok-dijo él no muy convencido -Entonces supongo que regresaré después. Si te sientes mal o necesitas algo pueden pedirle a Annia que me llame.

Las dos asintieron mientras lo veían salir de la habitación nuevamente.

-Wow –dijo Hermione mirando fijamente a la puerta –No lo puedo creer, ¡de verdad te tiraste a Cedric Diggory!

-¡Por Merlín! De verdad que vivir con mi hermano ya te afectó… -musitó Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza levemente -Además no he dicho que él y yo…

-¿No lo hicieron? –Ginny negó con la cabeza –Qué lástima, esperaba que me contaras los detalles.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué? No puedes negar que está guapo con ganas.

-Pues…sí, un poco –dijo ella absteniéndose de decir lo mucho que le gustaba.

Hermione soltó un resoplido de incredulidad.

-No creo que haya mujer que lo conozca que diga que es sólo 'un poco guapo'. Por si no lo sabes acaba de ganar el premio a la sonrisa más encantadora de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó riendo y frunciendo el ceño –No sabía que te gustara leer esas cosas.

-Compitió contra Ron –dijo sonriendo –Tuve que aguantarlo toda la semana despotricar contra Cedric… Espera a que se entere de que es _amigo_ tuyo –dijo ella enfatizando la palabra 'amigo' de una forma que la hizo ruborizar.

-No va a enterarse.

-Con una condición.

-No empieces...

-Cuéntame tu historia con Cedric.

-No hay mucho que contar- dijo Ginny bajando la cabeza.

-No importa...

Ginny se quedó en silencio observando a Hermione. Su amiga la había apoyado tanto durante el último año, preocupándose por ella como nadie más en el mundo lo había hecho, tal vez sólo Luna. Y aun así, Ginny nunca se atrevió a abrirle su corazón y contarle sus secretos. Tal vez nunca podría contarle acerca de lo que pasó con Harry, pero tal vez podía hacerla sentir bien si le contaba lo de Cedric.

-Está bien -dijo finalmente -¿Qué quieres saber?

-¡Pues todo! –Respondió Hermione con evidente emoción -¿Cuándo se conocieron? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dime todo!

-¡Tranquila amiga! –dijo Ginny sonriendo –Una pregunta a la vez ¿quieres?

-¿Hace cuánto fue?

-Tres años.

-Pero ustedes ¿han tenido contacto durante este tiempo?

-Ya te dije que no, después de lo que sea que pasó entre nosotros hace tres años no lo volví a ver, hasta hoy.

-Entonces fue algo muy casual.

-Eso creo…

-Pero si no fueron novios, ni se acostaron –empezó a decir Hermione como ordenando sus ideas –dime que por lo menos se besaron.

-Bastante –dijo Ginny ampliando su sonrisa ante los cientos de recuerdos que comenzaban a asaltar su mente.

-¿Pero cómo…? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo lo conociste?

-Por culpa de Luna. Ella y Cedric se volvieron muy buenos amigos en la Academia de Sanadores y…

-Y te lo presentó y se fueron encima uno del otro…

-¡No!-espetó Ginny con molestia -Empezaron a pasar cosas entre nosotros tiempo después de habernos conocido.

-¿Pero entonces cómo…?

-¿Quieres parar de interrumpirme y dejarme hablar?

Hermione hizo una seña con su mano como si sellara sus labios con un cierre y se quedó callada esperando que Ginny hablara, pero ella se había mantenido en silencio mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-Si no quieres contarme está bien –dijo Hermione de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que… estoy intentando recordar cómo empezó todo y… creo que la historia es un poco más larga de lo que pensaba.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Tenemos todo el día.

Ginny le sonrió con cariño.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?

-Pues por el principio. La primera vez que lo viste.

-No, ese no fue el principio, porque nos conocimos antes de vernos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Si voy a contarte tienes prohibido seguir interrumpiéndome –Hermione asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba mejor en su silla –Todo empezó cuando la guerra terminó.

-¿Hace tanto?

-¡HERMIONE!

-Ok, ok, ya me callo.

-No empezó con él en ese momento, sino que las cosas en mi vida cambiaron desde entonces. Como sabes, hubo muchos que regresaron a terminar los años faltantes a Hogwarts, como tú y yo. Y hubo otros que ya no quisieron regresar, como Luna o Ron… o Harry –Ginny sintió una punzada en el pecho al pronunciar su nombre, pero sabía que no debía volver a perder el control, por lo que suspiró con fuerza y se aferró a la historia que estaba por contar, sabiendo de antemano que algunos recuerdos le dolerían como cuchillos en el alma, pero después llegarían los recuerdos que tal vez la harían sonreír aunque fuera sólo un poco. Después de todo, ya había comenzado a hablar. –Tú sabes todo lo que pasó con Harry en el colegio. Fuimos novios un tiempo hasta que él terminó conmigo para ir a buscar los horrocruxes. Cuando todo acabó yo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y él y yo regresáramos, pero no fue así. Al principio pensé que era por culpa de la distancia, yo en Hogwarts y él en Londres… Confiaba en que al terminar el colegio ya no habría impedimentos para nosotros –dijo Ginny con tristeza bajando la mirada hacia su sábana blanca y después respiró profundamente –Yo regresé a repetir sexto y luego a hacer séptimo, pero esos años no fueron lo mismo, ya no habían las mismas caras conocidas, faltaban los que no regresaron y los que habían muerto en la guerra. Fue algo difícil, a decir verdad. Fue entonces que me apoyé en Luna, más que nunca. Al terminar la guerra ella y su padre se mudaron a Francia y ella entró a la Academia de Sanadores. A pesar de la distancia ella no nos olvidaba… después de todo fuimos los únicos amigos que tuvo en Hogwarts –dijo esbozando una sonrisa melancólica que Hermione repitió -Creo–que nos escribía a todos pero yo era la única que le respondía las cartas. Durante esos dos años nos escribimos cada semana y a pesar de los kilómetros fue así que nuestra amistad se fue estrechando más y más. Cuando salí de Hogwarts fue aún más difícil. Salir y darme cuenta que todos ustedes habían continuado con sus vidas mientras yo, tontamente, estaba esperando que todo volviera a ser como antes… Pero para Harry yo volvía a ser simplemente la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Supongo que pasó por demasiado durante ese tiempo, que cuando volví a verlo ya no era el mismo –volteó a ver a Hermione que le dedicaba una mirada de ternura - ¿Sabes? Por años me negué a aceptarlo, pero la verdad es que decidí entrar a la Academia de Aurores por él –dijo mientras un par de inesperadas lágrimas lograban surcar sus mejillas –Esperaba poder verlo y estar con él, pero yo apenas era una aprendiz y tenía que tomar clase tras clase, mientras él era ya un auror consolidado, por lo que nada de eso funcionó. Y entonces tuve que aceptar que Harry ya no me quería –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sorbiendo la nariz. Cerró los ojos y se recostó respirando con dificultad, pero tratando con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse. _Son sólo recuerdos, _se dijo a sí misma. Apretó los ojos mientras arrugaba la sábana con una mano. Tenía que volver a encerrar esa parte del pasado o no podría controlarse, tenía que volver a enterrar todo lo concerniente a Harry. De pronto se encontró deseando que Cedric no se hubiera ido y que pudiera volver a besarla para que pudiera olvidar todo de nuevo, aunque fuera por un pequeño momento.

-¿Ginny? –dijo la voz de Hermione trayéndola de vuelta al presente –Lo siento, no quería que te pusieras así.

-Estoy bien –respondió ella abriendo los ojos sintiéndose un poco más tranquila –Tenía mucho que no pensaba en esa época…

-¿Quieres que te deje descansar?

-No. No te vayas, si me quedo sola voy a empezar a pensar y pensar y no va a ser bueno. Necesito distraerme.

-Está bien, ¿quieres seguir contando esa historia o quieres hablar de otra cosa?

-Esta historia… sólo debo evitar lo que trate de… lo que me haga mal – _Enfócate en Cedric, _ se dijo a sí misma. _Sólo Cedric. _-¿En qué estaba?

-En que saliste de Hogwarts y Luna estaba en Francia –dijo Hermione evitando mencionar a Harry.

-Claro. Cuando entré a la Academia de Aurores decidí que debía seguir con mi vida y entonces me salí de la casa de mis padres. Renté un pequeño departamento en Londres y me fui a vivir sola. Para ese entonces Luna y yo habíamos dejado de escribirnos y de intentar comunicarnos por red flu, así que compramos unos celulares muggles y con planes de larga distancia comenzamos a hablar por teléfono todo el tiempo –dijo Ginny con un toque de alegría y nostalgia en su voz – Al principio no había día en que no habláramos aunque fuera sólo unos minutos y por cualquier tontería, como nuestro próximo corte de cabello o la cantidad de pepperoni de nuestras pizzas –dijo riendo –A veces dejábamos de llamarnos porque estábamos ocupadas, pero lográbamos hablar por lo menos unas dos veces al mes. Y en una de esas llamadas hablé con él –añadió sonriendo mientras recordaba cómo había empezado todo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ginny estaba a tiempo. A pesar de que su rutina matutina antes de salir con rumbo a la Academia de Aurores, era bastante larga, ese día por alguna razón se encontraba lista media hora antes de su hora de entrada. Era demasiado temprano para aparecerse en su salón de clase, pero ya no le alcanzaría el tiempo para hacer algo más. Así que decidió ir caminando ese día, ya que el lugar se encontraba a unas cinco cuadras de donde vivía, y si iba despacio podría matar el tiempo que le sobraba. Apenas unos pasos afuera de su edificio decidió llamar a Luna, pues sentía que había pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablaron y se sintió un poco culpable, ya que Luna acababa de mudarse a su propio departamento un par de semanas antes y ella no le había marcado para preguntarle qué tal le estaba yendo. Sacó el celular de su bolso al doblar la primera esquina y marcó el número. Esperó un par de timbrazos y entonces Luna contestó._

_-¡Hola Ginny! –dijo Luna con entusiasmo, pero su voz se ahogaba entre el sonido de una canción que sonaba muy fuerte –Espera, baja el volumen –le decía a alguien más._

_-¿Estas ocupada?_

_-No, para nada. Sólo vamos en camino a clase... ¡Ay ay! –Gritó de pronto -¡Un policía! Espera, habla con Ced o van a multarme… _

_-Luna ¿qué demonios…?_

_-Hola Ginny –dijo de pronto una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono –Luna va manejando y no puede hablar contigo ahora._

_-¿Desde cuándo tiene coche?_

_-Desde ayer –respondió con orgullo aquel chico –Lo compramos entre los dos y vamos a turnarnos para manejarlo._

_Ginny se quedó pensativa mientras él parloteaba acerca de cómo habían elegido el auto. Se exprimía los sesos tratando de recordar si Luna le había dicho que salía con alguien, pero no se acordaba. 'Ced' había dicho Luna. ¿Quién demonios era Ced?_

_-¿Ginny?-preguntó él de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Te pregunté si tú manejas… - Ginny volvió a quedarse callada sin entender la familiaridad con la que aquel muchacho le hablaba, como si se conocieran de toda la vida -¿Hola? ¿Sigues ahí?_

_-No sé manejar –respondió aún contrariada –No entiendo a los magos que tienen auto si bien pueden aparecerse o usar la red flu…_

_-No se trata de practicidad, sino de disfrutar el viaje. El paisaje de la ciudad vale la pena. El día que vengas entenderás –pero Ginny no respondió, se quedó en silencio con el ceño fruncido considerando cómo preguntarle quién demonios era y por qué le hablaba con tanta confianza a pesar de fuera un desconocido –Bueno, si no quieres venir está bien pero eres tú quien se perderá de la hermosa vista de París… _

_-No, es sólo que…_

_-No te conoce –escuchó decir a Luna en la distancia._

_-¡¿Qué?!-soltó de pronto él espantándola un poco -¿No sabes quién soy?_

_-Claro que sé –mintió Ginny sin saber bien por qué –Eres… Ced…_

_-¡No sabes quién soy!-dijo indignado –No puedo creerlo... Yo que sé todo de ti Ginny Weasley y tú no tienes idea de que existo._

_-Lo… ¿lo siento?_

_-No lo sientas, la culpa es de Luna. Ella me habla todo el tiempo de ti y me cuenta un montón de cosas sobre ustedes. Pero no puede ni siquiera mencionarme en alguna de sus cartas o llamadas –resopló ofendido._

_-Claro que le he hablado de ti, nenita llorona –gritó Luna_

_-¡No es cierto! –se defendió Ginny extrañada de toda esa situación._

_-No me digas nenita llorona… -empezó a decir Ced mientras Luna le contestaba y sus voces se encimaban una sobre la otra. Ginny aprovechó aquella pequeña discusión para intentar recordar de nuevo algún mínimo detalle que le revelara quien era el muchacho, pero era difícil ya que Luna le hablaba de mucha gente y a nadie lo llamaba por su nombre sino por apodos extraños que les ponía._

_-¿Ginny?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-Luna es una loca –dijo haciéndola sonreír –Dice que te diga algo de una gema tóxica pero no… -Y entonces todo cobró sentido._

_-¡Gemelo tóxico! –Dijo de pronto interrumpiéndolo –Tu eres el gemelo tóxico…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Luna me escribía acerca de ti. Que te conoció en una clase en que a ambos los dejaron afuera por llegar tarde y que se volvieron amigos, casi inseparables. Los martes comen pizza y algunos viernes salen a bailar. La regañas todo el tiempo porque se come las uñas y se enoja siempre contigo, pero eres demasiado divertido e inteligente como para no perdonarte –dijo Ginny sacando todo lo que recordaba de él –Además preparas el pastel helado más genial del mundo._

_-Ese soy yo –dijo con evidente alegría en su voz -¿Y por qué gemelo tóxico? –preguntó riendo_

_-No lo sé, pregúntale a Luna. Ella nunca me da nombres, sólo habla de la gente con apodos todo el tiempo. Gemelo tóxico, rubia insufrible, chica Michael Jackson, profesora topo, sanador cara de pavo… _

_-Ese último lo puse yo- dijo él soltando una carcajada - Bueno, supongo que las perdono a las dos… ¡Auch! –gritó de pronto_

_-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ginny preocupada_

_-Tu tonta amiga me dio un coscorrón. Deberías mantener ambas manos en el volante ¿sabes? –dijo dirigiéndose a Luna y haciendo que Ginny sonriera ante aquella relación extraña que llevaban._

_-¿Ced? Ya debo colgar, ya llegué a mi Academia._

_-Y nosotros a la nuestra. Un placer conocerte Ginny, te paso a la gemela tóxica –pero no pudo despedirse de él porque ya se encontraba al teléfono su amiga Luna._

_-Disculpa a Ced, es un poco cavernícola. _

_-No hay problema –contestó soltando una risita mientras escuchaba como Ced la hacía pagar por la ofensa. Entonces recordó la razón por la que había marcado -¿Cómo te va en tu nuevo departamento?_

_-De maravilla. Ced es mi vecino así que nunca estoy sola. Me ha ayudado bastante a ubicarme y a sentirme cómoda. No puedo quejarme._

_-Me alegro mucho –dijo Ginny sintiendo un poco de envidia, ya que desde que ella se había mudado pasaba largas tardes retraída en su soledad –Debo colgar Luna, hablamos después._

_-Claro, cuídate mucho y ya sabes que para lo que sea estoy disponible al teléfono._

_-Lo sé. Yo igual para ti. _

_-Ced manda saludos._

_-Mándale saludos también –dijo Ginny sonriendo tontamente –Que tengan un bonito día. _

_-Tu igual. Adiós –y cortó la llamada mientras Ginny entraba al edificio junto al ministerio de magia donde se llevaba a cabo la capacitación de los aprendices de aurores._

_Los siguientes días los tres formaron una rutina muy agradable. Cada mañana Ginny salía de su casa media hora o veinte minutos antes y se disponía a recorrer el trayecto a su Academia a pie, mientras tenía al teléfono a Luna o a Ced, dependiendo quién de los dos fuera conduciendo. En esos pocos minutos se contaban de las cosas que les pasaban y de las cosas que hacían. Poco a poco esa parte del día se fue convirtiendo en su parte favorita pues Luna y Ced siempre la hacían reír, con sus comentarios, con sus tonterías y con la forma en que se llevaban. Se molestaban todo el tiempo uno al otro, pero sobre todo eso, podía notarse a través del teléfono que se adoraban completamente. No como pareja sino como algo más íntimo y profundo. Le recordaba mucho a la forma en que se llevaba ella con sus hermanos. A veces sentía muchos celos de esa amistad y a veces sentía muchas ganas de poder estar con ellos en aquel coche y no a miles de kilómetros hablándoles por teléfono. _

_Cuando Ginny salía de clases por la tarde, iba a comer en algunas ocasiones con sus compañeros y en otras con Hermione cuando esta tenía tiempo libre ya que acababa de empezar a trabajar en el ministerio, en algo de leyes mágicas que a ella le daba mucha flojera de tan sólo escucharlo mencionar. A veces salía al cine o al parque con algunos amigos, pero al final siempre regresaba a su departamento para hacer una que otra tarea o investigación y leer hasta que se hacía de noche. Todas esas horas hacían que Ginny se aburriera y se sintiera sola, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer o con quien estar. Fue por eso que cuando un miércoles por la tarde, al recibir una llamada de Luna contestó de inmediato._

_-¿Hola?_

_-¡Hola Ginny!-dijo Luna con voz cantarina -¿Estás ocupada?_

_-No, ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, no te preocupes, todo está perfecto. Sólo que nos queda una hora libre todos los miércoles y estamos atorados en la cafetería del hospital… y como ya me aburrí se me ocurrió hablarte -Por lo general Luna se la pasaba ocupada todo el tiempo. Por las mañanas iba a clases y por las tardes debía realizar prácticas en algún Hospital Mágico. Y como era de esperarse, ella y Ced realizaban sus prácticas juntos –Pero si estás ocupada mejor hablamos mañana._

_-No, para nada. Sólo estoy leyendo un poco, nada importante._

_-Está bien, quería contarte de un sujeto que trajeron hace un rato, le había explotado en el trasero una bengala. Cuando vimos los restos del producto, adivina qué había._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Una etiqueta de Sortilegios Weasley –dijo Luna con alegría_

_-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella emocionada -¡Qué genial! Bueno, no por el tipo con el trasero explotado –dijo riendo –En cuanto vea a Fred y a George les contaré que ya se han internacionalizado._

_-Sí, hasta guardé los restos de la bengala… Oh espera, acaban de traer los postres. Habla con Ced._

_-Hola –dijo la voz del muchacho con alegría -¿Qué haces?_

_-Nada._

_-¿Nada?_

_-Nada –dijo Ginny riendo –Bueno, en realidad estaba leyendo._

_-¿Viste? Uno no puede hacer 'nada'- replicó divertido -¿Qué leías? _

_-Algo de una clase._

_-¿Pero de qué trata o qué es? _

_Ginny sonrió ante el interés del chico._

_-Algo de sigilo y rastreo. Básicamente técnicas mágicas para descubrir cosas o personas._

_-Suena interesante._

_-Lo es. Aunque es más difícil de lo que suena._

_-Entonces de verdad es difícil –dijo él sorprendido –Te entrenas para ser auror ¿verdad?_

_-Sip ¿por qué?_

_-Solamente quería confirmarlo porque no me acordaba bien… Debe ser bastante duro._

_-Un poco, pero nada del otro mundo._

_-Ya lo creo. Los aurores deben ser en verdad excelentes magos, expertos en combate y varias disciplinas más… yo digo que es una de las profesiones más difíciles que hay._

_-No lo sé, o sea sí exigen mucho pero no tanto como a ustedes, por ejemplo. Ustedes están ocupados todo el día. Realizan prácticas en casos reales y aún no son sanadores. Yo digo que lo suyo es más difícil que lo mío._

_-Supongo que es cuestión de puntos de vista. Ser sanador es cosa de vocación. Puedes saberte toda la teoría pero si no te nace ayudar a la gente entonces eso pasa a segundo plano._

_-Ya me imagino. Además de que hay que tener buen estómago ¿no? Si yo veo sangre me desmayo –dijo ella riendo._

_-Claro, eso también –contestó entre risas –Acabo de acordarme de un compañero que hizo el ridículo el primer día que vimos un cadáver._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Sí, ¿quieres que te cuente la historia completa?_

_-Seguro –dijo ella con ganas._

_Y así fue como además de las llamadas matutinas, ahora también podían hablar cada miércoles por la tarde en su hora libre en el hospital. Sin darse cuenta, ahora los miércoles eran los días favoritos de Ginny, hasta que en uno de ellos no recibió la característica llamada y no obtuvo respuesta cuando decidió marcar. Se había quedado preocupada toda la tarde y toda la noche, pero decidió esperar a la siguiente mañana antes de entrar en pánico. Afortunadamente al salir de su casa y después de aguardar tras la bocina unos segundos, finalmente Luna contestó._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no me hablaron ayer? ¿Por qué no contestaste?_

_-Lo siento… lo olvidé._

_-Ah –contestó Ginny sin saber qué más decir, sintiéndose tonta por esperar ansiosa una llamada que para ella significaba demasiado y para los demás sólo era algo para no aburrirse._

_-Dile la verdad –escuchó decir a Ced un poco más a la distancia._

_-Tú cállate, vas manejando. El que maneja no puede hablar –dijo Luna en voz baja, aunque Ginny alcanzó a escucharla perfectamente._

_-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella._

_-Nada –dijo Luna con nerviosismo –El imbécil de Ced que no se enfoca a lo su… -pero no pudo continuar porque algo la había interrumpido. De repente escuchó forcejeos y gritos._

_-¿Ginny? –dijo Ced de pronto. Hablaba agitado y muy deprisa –Luna no quiere decirte que ayer estuvo con Ernie Macmillan y por eso no… -pero él también fue interrumpido, seguido de más forcejeos._

_-¡Eres un imbécil!-escuchó gritar a Luna -¿Ginny? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella nuevamente –Lo siento yo…_

_-¿Es verdad lo de Ernie?_

_-Sí –contestó su amiga derrotada _

_-¿Y por qué no querías contarme?_

_-Porque no es nada serio, apenas empezamos a hablarnos y ayer me invitó un café. Es todo. Disculpa que no te haya hablado._

_-No te preocupes, esas situaciones son comprensibles –dijo ella sonriendo -¿Es el mismo Ernie Macmillan que conozco?_

_-Sí, acaba de iniciar sus prácticas en el hospital, ¿puedes creerlo? Qué pequeño es el mundo._

_Ginny arrugó la nariz al hacer una mueca de desagrado, agradeciendo que Luna no pudiera verla. Pero la verdad era que Ernie no caía mucho en su aprecio. Esperaba que esos años lo hubieran cambiado un poco y no fuera tan petulante como lo recordaba._

_-Ya llegué Luna, debo entrar porque tengo examen. Ustedes dos por favor dejen de pelearse mientras van en el auto. _

_-Sí sí –dijo su amiga sin tomarla muy enserio._

_-¡Es en serio! –La reprendió ella –Con mucho cuidado. Hablamos después… Los quiero –dijo de pronto sorprendiéndose por las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca y entonces colgó. ¿Por qué había dicho 'Los quiero'? Era obvio que a Luna la adoraba, más que eso. Pero Ced… él sólo era el amigo de su amiga y ni siquiera lo conocía. Sacudió la cabeza mientras entraba a su salón y se sentaba en su lugar de siempre. Sólo era una estúpida frase que la gente se decía al despedirse, no es que significara mucho. Así que prefirió no darle importancia, no sin antes agradecer al cielo que fuera Luna quien estaba al teléfono. _

_Cuando salió de su examen se encontraba satisfecha, pues sentía que le había ido muy bien. Estaba segura que sacaría la más alta nota. Caminó hacia la calle donde se encontraba la cabina telefónica por la cual se entraba al ministerio mientras iba repasando todo lo que le habían preguntado. Cuando estuvo dentro caminó con rapidez hacia el segundo piso, que era donde trabajaba Hermione, pero antes de llegar a su oficina alguien la llamó por su nombre._

_-¡Ginny! –ella volteó sólo para encontrar a su hermano Ron caminando hacia ella._

_"Oh no" pensó ella "Si Ron está aquí significa que…"_

_-Hola Ginny –dijo Harry llegando detrás de Ron, caminando hacia donde estaba ella, petrificada, con los pies clavados en el piso y sin poder huir._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Lo sintieron lento o rápido o movido o aburrido o interesante? ¿Qué piensan del flashback? Sus comentarios sirven muchísimo de ayuda y apoyo. No podría continuar sin ustedes. Ahora, estoy considerando ya no responder a los reviews dentro del capítulo ya que he tenido mejor respuesta que en el otro fic, por lo que me llegan más reviews y entonces siento que escribo mucho en esta parte. Como la mayoría tiene cuenta creo que será mejor responderles en privado, a los que no tienen cuenta les recomiendo hacerse una no sólo para dejar review sino porque así es más fácil seguir las historias que uno lee. Y para los que me escriben sin loguearse: sé que da flojera pero me harían más fácil contestarles. Tengan por seguro eso, ya sea aquí mismo o en privado pero siempre les contestaré, así que dejo a votación esto: ¿Prefieren que les conteste individualmente o al final del capítulo como siempre he venido haciéndolo?

LilyMasen: Lo sé, acá TODOS queríamos matar a Hermione y de paso a Harry, que pronto sabremos qué hizo, en el transcurso de esto se irá desenvolviendo el pasado, que déjame decirte ha tenido muchas curvas. Gracias por tu muy pronto review! Siempre eres la primera en leer el capítulo, creo jeje :) :)

Kairi1196: Ups creo que voy a despertar tendencias homicidas contra Harry en este fic jeje. No sé qué tanto me tardé pero aquí está la continuación. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por dejar tu review! Saludos.

Dark Ryuk: Te perdono siempre y cuando no olvides dejar tu review de ahora en adelante jejeje. Gracias por tus palabras acerca de mis fics, espero que no se escuche feo pero me alegra haberte hecho lagrimear, eso significa que algo estoy haciendo bien. Ah y muchísimas gracias por tus aportaciones y consejos, me han dado varias ideas que verás en el futuro. No sé qué tan pronto pero te prometo que estarán.

Matocro: Así es esto, me encanta dejar sembrada la intriga. Esta vez me emocioné tanto que tuve que cortar el capítulo y reajustar el final porque me había quedado muy largo, así que no hay tanta intriga ahora. Pero bueno, espero tener el siguiente capítulo completo pronto. Gracias por tu review! Saludines!

Vale: Gracias por tu review! Si te gustó el reencuentro ahora dime qué te pareció el primer encuentro?... Sabes algo? esto no sólo es adicción para ti, sino también para mí. Te juro que todo el tiempo estoy pensando en escenas y pasajes, y en cómo ir acomodando todo jaja, así que en esto estamos en las mismas condiciones. Saludos!

Rossy04: Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme tu review. Perdonemos a Hermione ya que ha hecho que Ginny hable un poco del pasado ¿te parece? Gracias de nuevo y mil saludos.

Mary021: ya lo sé, AMO esta pareja. Son tan perfectos juntos y me encanta escribirlos. Gracias por leer y dejarme tu review. Espero no haber tardado tanto. Saluditos.

Lady Asucey Malfoy: Aunque no me dijeras que eras tu, ya sabía que eras tu jeje... La historia de ellos no avanza sino retrocede. ¿Qué te pareció el flashback? Muchas gracias por el cariño que me mandas, te mando yo ahora mucho de regreso. Gracias por el review, saludos! :)

Cassie Malfoy: Hola! Bienvenida entonces a este pequeño grupo de amantes del Ginny/Cedric. Es una pareja fácil de amar, así que te entiendo jeje. Gracias por leer esta y mi anterior historia. Fue tu review el que me dio el último empujoncito para terminar este capítulo que se me había quedado estancado. Mil gracias! Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Aún no te conozco

_Hola mis queridas lectoras, tardé un poco pero ya estoy de vuelta. Muchas gracias a LilyMasen, Kairi1196, vale, DarkRyuk, Rossy04, Matocro, luna, mary021 y ladyMalfoyWeasley. Sus reviews me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo. _

_Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo quiero aclarar que vamos a quedarnos un rato en el pasado, para que no se me pierdan en el tiempo. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden decirme. Y ahora sí, espero que les guste :)_

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_By Aurum Black_

**Capítulo 3**

**Aún no te conozco**

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·

"Oh no" pensó ella "Si Ron está aquí significa que…"

-Hola Ginny –dijo Harry llegando detrás de Ron, caminando hacia donde estaba ella como petrificada, con los pies clavados en el piso y sin poder huir.

-Ho- Hola –dijo con torpeza sintiendo que regresaba en el tiempo a cuando era una niña y Harry rondaba por su casa haciéndola sentir incómoda con su presencia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí hermanita? –dijo Ron abrazándola a modo de saludo

-Vine a ver a Hermione –contestó mientras se separaba de su hermano, y entonces fue Harry quien la abrazó haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran de gelatina.

-Pues eso es discriminación –dijo y después la soltó -¿Y nosotros qué? ¿No merecemos una visita de vez en cuando?

-Es que ustedes… están ocupados todo el tiempo –dijo ella tratando de serenar los latidos de su corazón y el sudor de sus manos.

-Pero hoy es tu día de suerte –dijo Ron –Estamos libres toda la tarde, ¿quieres ir con nosotros a algún bar? Comemos algo y después vamos por unos cuantos tragos. Bueno, tú sólo puedes tomar uno –le dijo apuntándole con el dedo –Sólo pasamos por Hermione y nos vamos, ¿qué dices?

Ginny asintió tontamente y entonces los tres caminaron hacia la oficina de Hermione. No prestó atención a lo que los dos jóvenes hablaban pues en su mente comenzaba a bailar la idea de que tendría toda la tarde para estar con Harry. Ron y Hermione estarían besándose todo el tiempo, lo que dejaba a Harry y ella libres para platicar o… cualquier cosa más. De pronto sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban, pero no pudo prestarles demasiada atención ya que una rubia caminaba hacia ellos muy seductoramente.

-¿A dónde vamos hoy? –preguntó acercándose a Harry.

-Iremos a comer y por unos tragos –contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Perfecto. Voy por mi abrigo –dijo ella y se metió en una puerta.

-¿Así o más lanzada? –Preguntó Ron incrédulo –Estas mujeres de hoy en día –añadió sacudiendo la cabeza –Pensé que verías a la modelo de la vez pasada.

-No. Se enojó conmigo y ya no me habla –dijo sin darle importancia

-¿Por qué no me extraña? ¿Esta vez por qué fue?

-Lo mismo de siempre, no volví a llamarle.

Ginny se había quedado a un costado sin poder creer que Ron y Harry hablaran como si ella no estuviera, sintiéndose triste cerró los ojos. ¿Cómo podía creer que tenía posibilidad contra aquella atractiva rubia o contra alguna modelo? Las personas que frecuentaba Harry estaban muy lejos de lo que ella era. Así que decidió no hacer el ridículo y se despidió de ellos argumentando que había olvidado que se vería con alguien esa tarde. Pero lo que en realidad hizo fue llegar a su departamento y acostarse a ver el techo mientras que afuera el cielo se oscurecía, dejándose envolver por la desilusión. ¿Cómo podía ser que después de tanto pudiera seguir esperando que algo con Harry pasara? Él había cambiado y ya ni siquiera era el chico del que se había enamorado, ahora era un desconocido que se había dejado llevar por la fama y el dinero. Ya no era su Harry.

Ya era de noche, cuando abatida y sin saber qué más hacer, buscó su teléfono y marcó el número de Luna esperando que su amiga le diera palabras de aliento como siempre lo había hecho. Sin embargo no fue la voz de Luna la que contestó.

-Hola Ginny –dijo Ced -Querías hablar con Luna, supongo.

-Sí ¿puedes pasármela?

-No se podrá. Ella se fue al cine con el tarado de Ernie y por accidente me quedé su teléfono.

-Oh ya qué… Perdón si te desperté.

-No te preocupes, aún no es mi hora de dormir ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-No, yo sólo quería… hablar con ella –dijo con voz apagada

-¿Estás bien? -Ginny se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando en decirle que sí y despedirse de él, pero no lo hizo. . No supo si era por la íntima amistad que Ced tenía con Luna o porque la distancia la hacía sentir segura, pero algo en su interior le dijo que no debía colgar.

-Creo que no –susurró finalmente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo?

-Nada importante. Sólo yo, siendo tonta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Ginny suspiró abatida deseando que un rayo partiera a Ernie Macmillan. No quería hablar con Ced, ni quería contarle toda su vida.

-Porque sí –dijo ella sin muchas ganas –Porque soy una ilusa que sigue esperando que algo pase cuando debo meterme en la cabeza que no pasará.

-¿Te refieres a Potter?

-¿Perdón?- preguntó ella sin poder creerlo -¿cómo sabes...? ¿Lo conoces?

-Todo el mundo mágico lo conoce.

-Pero ¿cómo sabes que él y yo...? -Y entonces comprendió. Pero claro, pensó un poco indignada. Luna era su amiga íntima y debió haber sabido desde antes, que seguramente le había contado a Ced acerca de su enamoramiento y obsesión con Harry Potter. Sintió de pronto cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban y pensó por un segundo en colgar sin decir más palabra, pero entonces la risa del muchacho la hizo volver a la conversación.

-Te dije que sabía todo de ti y no me creíste.

-¿Y eso te da risa? –Dijo ella con inesperada molestia.

-Sí –dijo él con una picardía que la irritó más.

-¿Te parece gracioso que mi novio del colegio terminó conmigo y luego ya no regresó porque prefiere a las modelos?-le espetó Ginny

-¿Qué? No, no me refería a eso…

- ¿Es divertido que yo siga ilusionada esperando que volvamos a estar juntos mientras lo único que él espera es ver con quién más puede acostarse? –continuó sin prestarle atención.

-Ginny yo no sabía…

-Sí claro, ahora resulta que no estás enterado. ¿No que sabías todo de mí?

-Pero no era tan literal…

-Ahora no lo niegues, seguramente Luna te ha contado todo de mi patética vida…

-Luna sólo…

-…Y ustedes se divierten y se ríen de mí.

-Nosotros no…

-"_Oh gemelo tóxico, ¿sabías que la tonta de Ginny escribe en sus cuadernos el nombre de Harry Potter junto al de ella rodeado de muchos corazones? "–_dijo ella intentando imitar con exageración la suave voz de Luna

-¡Oye!

-"_Es tan divertido burlarnos de la ilusa de Ginny" –_espetó cegada por el enojo –_"¿Sabías que la niña aún guarda todo lo relacionado con él?" _Muy gracioso ¿no?_ "¿Sabías que ya tenía pensados los nombres de sus hijos con Potter?" _Ja-ja-ja mira cómo me revuelco de la risa_ "Oh Ced ¿sabías que la muy estúpida aún es virgen porque sigue esperando que un día llegue Harry y le haga el fav-"_

-¡Woah woah woah! ¡Alto ahí!- gritó él interrumpiéndola con voz enérgica –Ahora sí ya fue demasiada información.

-Que seguramente ya conoces…

-¡Merlín, sólo era un comentario! Luna me ha hablado muchísimo de ti, pero no cosas tan personales.

Ginny abrió los ojos comenzando a considerar que tal vez su lengua había ido demasiado lejos.

-Pe-pero… tú preguntaste por Potter…

-Y es todo lo que sé. Luna se la pasaba insultándolo porque te había hecho estar mal, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido entre ustedes… hasta ahora.

Se quedó en silencio mientras se cubría la cara con su mano libre sintiendo su piel hervir de la pena. Ahora sí, ese era el momento ideal para colgar, pero no tenía el valor para moverse ni un centímetro.

-¿Ginny? ¿Ya me dejaste hablando solo?

-No –contestó con un hilo de voz –Sólo fui a recoger mi cabeza, porque se me acaba de caer por la vergüenza.

Las risas de Ced la hicieron descubrirse el rostro.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¡Claro que sí! Acabo de decirte que… que… -se detuvo y pasó saliva con fuerza para después suspirar abatida.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también soy virgen –dijo él muy serio.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Obvio no! –contestó riendo

-¡Oye! –dijo ella indignada pero sin poder evitar sonreír y relajar los músculos de su cara.

-Bueno ¿qué podías esperar? Soy un estudiante de sanación.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Que soy como un imán de mujeres –dijo con voz socarrona.

-Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mucho tiempo –soltó Ginny sin pensarlo.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo te escuché hace un rato decir cosas _más_ estúpidas ¿sabes?

Ginny abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin poder emitir ni una palabra, pues sabía que Ced se refería a todo lo que había dicho de Harry. Agradeció infinitamente al cielo que él no pudiera verla pues se encontraba completamente roja otra vez, mientras más risas de Ced retumbaban en la bocina del teléfono.

-Recuérdame decirle a Luna que te pegue muy fuerte de mi parte -logró decir ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y por qué voy a recordarte eso? ¿Me ves cara de idiota?

-Sí.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo es mi cara.

-No importa, porque no quedará igual después de que Luna acabe contigo.

-No si le cuento lo que pensabas de ella.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que estuviste gritándome. Que pensabas que ella y yo nos reíamos de ti y tus desgracias.

-No te creerá.

-Claro que sí, soy su mejor amigo.

-Pero yo soy su mejor amiga.

-Yo soy su gemelo tóxico.

-Yo la conozco desde hace años, tengo derecho de antigüedad.

-Y yo tengo derecho de piso, paso todo el tiempo con ella.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está ahora?

Ced se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después resopló.

-Con el baboso de Ernie.

Ginny soltó una risita tonta al darse cuenta que ambos peleaban por Luna, pero ella se encontraba en una cita.

-¿Es tan imbécil como lo recuerdo? –preguntó Ginny pensando en Ernie.

-No sé cómo lo recuerdes pero sí, es bastante imbécil –dijo él riendo -¿Sabes? Me da mala espina.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque usa los pantalones arriba del ombligo?

Ced soltó una fuerte risa que se prolongó varios segundos y a la que Ginny se unió.

-Cierto, parece que aún lo viste su mamá… -dijo recobrando la compostura -pero no sólo me refiero a que es un tonto, sino que hay algo más.

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé, no sé cómo describirlo… –dijo dubitativo –O tal vez sólo me molesta su cara y por eso me cae mal.

-A mí nunca me cayó muy bien que digamos. Siempre fue muy... presumido, pomposo, pedante y...

-Payaso...

-Papanatas...

-Pelafustán...

-Patético...

-Perdedor...

-Perezoso...

-Peludo...

Ginny escupió una carcajada inesperada.

-Qué asco, Ced ¿cómo demonios sabes que es peludo?

-No lo sé, sólo lo supongo -dijo riendo él también -Además creí que sólo jugábamos a decir palabras con P, no pensaba exactamente en él.

-Pudiste haber dicho cualquier otra palabra entonces, algo que no fuera repugnante.

-Por ejemplo… ¿Pizza?

-¡Oh, Ced!

-¿Y ahora qué hice?

-Que acabas de hacer que se me antoje terriblemente una pizza - dijo ella con falsa desesperación.

-Ay mujer contigo no puedo ganar, te quejas de todo.

-No es queja, es antojo.

-Si no me hubieras dicho que eres virgen, comenzaría a pensar mal de tus antojos.

-Eres un estúpido -le espetó Ginny pero sin estar realmente molesta.

-Sólo un poco -dijo él mientras ella adivinaba la sonrisa a través de la línea telefónica -Pero para que no me odies, prometo invitarte una pizza algún día.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, el día que vengas iremos por la mejor pizza de toda Francia.

-Pero la pizza es italiana.

-Pero yo estoy en Francia.

-¿Y por qué no vienes tú a Inglaterra?

-Porque es más fácil que vengas tu a que vayamos Luna y yo para allá.

Ginny de pronto recordó la existencia de Luna, la cual había olvidado por un pequeñísimo momento.

-Está bien -dijo finalmente -Tal vez un día vaya a visitarlos.

-¿Tal vez?

-Sí, es que no me gusta prometer cosas que no estoy segura de poder cumplir, así que es mejor dejarlo... - pero Ginny no pudo continuar porque de pronto bostezó con fuerza y después de unos segundos logró decir - ... en posibilidad.

-Creo que tienes un poquito de sueño -dijo él con tono divertido

-Sólo un poco -dijo ella tallándose los ojos con su mano libre y recordando poco a poco los eventos de aquel día: su encuentro con Harry y lo triste que se había sentido hasta que empezó a hablar con Ced y de esa forma había logrado olvidar todo - Oye Ced...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por animarme.

-No tienes que agradecer, ni siquiera me dijiste qué fue lo que te pasó.

-Sólo te di un resumen de mi triste historia de desamor –dijo ella con ironía.

-¿Puedo darte mi opinión?

Ginny lo meditó unos segundos antes de contestarle. No creía que pudiera decirle algo que no le hubieran dicho ya antes, así que qué más daba. Seguramente le diría que lo superara y siguiera adelante o algo por el estilo.

-Está bien.

-Creo que debes intentar ponerte un poco en los zapatos de Potter.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella extrañada por aquel consejo pues no era lo que esperaba para nada.

-Lo que escuchaste. Creo que estás viendo todo solamente desde tu perspectiva, ¿pero te has puesto a pensar lo que a él le pasa?

-Claro que sí, pasa que a Harry le gusta su vida de lujo y fama, no hay mucho que entender de eso.

-Pero eso es sólo la superficie. Vamos Ginny, sé que tú lo conociste bien antes de que acabara con quien-tu-sabes. Es bien sabido que Potter siempre tuvo esa necesidad de ayudar a los demás, sabes que tenía ese complejo de héroe. Torpe, pero noble. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haberse transformado en este Potter tan...?

-Engreído y mujeriego –completó ella dándole razón a las palabras de Ced. Nadie podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana como lo había hecho Harry –No lo sé… -contestó Ginny confundida -No se puede cambiar así…

-Exacto –señaló él – Lo que significa que Potter sólo está fingiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que debes ir a examinarte los oídos Gin –dijo riendo

-Sí escuché –musitó ella exasperada –Sólo que…

-Nunca lo habías considerado –ella asintió en la obscuridad tontamente, a pesar de que Ced no podía verla – Potter se puso una máscara ante la sociedad que no puede quitarse ahora.

-Ced, no entiendo.

-Imagina esto: eres un niño huérfano que descubre el mundo mágico donde todos ahí te conocen, y no sólo eso, sino que esperan miles de cosas de ti. Desde los once años tienes los reflectores encima y ves a la fama entrometerse en tu vida una y otra vez, llamándote loco, demente y demás, hasta que termina la guerra y todo el mundo vuelve a adorarte. Pasas de ser el elegido que tenía el peso del mundo mágico encima, a ser el salvador. Y de pronto tienes a todos a tus pies… ¿Lo ves? Harry por fin descubrió el lado bueno de la fama y eso es algo a lo que nadie podría resistirse. Nadie, Ginny.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Cualquiera hubiera sucumbido, y sobre todo él, que de pronto pudo disfrutar de todo lo que le había privado ser 'El niño que vivió'. Seguramente al principio lo maravilló esa nueva vida, pero después de un tiempo debió terminar cansándole.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigue en ella?

-No lo sé, Ginny. Yo supongo que no sabe cómo salir. Y el problema de muchos, tú incluida, es que lo siguen tratando como si fuera el mismo muchacho de antes.

-Pero tú dijiste que sólo está fingiendo…

-No me estás entendiendo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que Potter finge ser feliz en esa vida que lleva, pero es imposible que no cambiara después de todo lo que vivió. Ya no es el mismo que conociste, pero tampoco es quien muestra ser. Si en realidad te interesa, deberías intentar conocerlo nuevamente, tratarlo y no dejarte llevar por la superficie y por lo que todos dicen de él.

-Wow –dijo Ginny asimilando sus palabras y sabiendo en el fondo de su ser, que tenía toda la razón. Ya una vez se había dejado llevar por lo que Harry representaba ante el mundo, por su imagen. Y cuando finalmente se había decidido a conocerlo, había encontrado en él a un amigo y después a un novio.

-Lo sé –dijo Ced interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Soy muy listo.

-Lo eres –confirmó dándole la razón –Prometo ya no decirle a Luna que te pegue.

-Vaya, gracias. Qué considerada –le dijo con sarcasmo

-Olvídalo, volveré a decírselo.

-Entonces ya no te invitaré a comer pizza.

-¡Pero lo prometiste!

-Pues si Luna me mata no importa lo que haya prometido.

-Está bien, está bien. Le diré que tenga cuidado de no matarte.

-Si es que Ernie nos la devuelve –dijo él abatido

-¿Tú crees que lo de ellos vaya en serio?

-No lo sé, Ginny. Ojalá no, pero la verdad es que Luna estaba muy emocionada.

-Es una tonta, siempre se ilusiona muy rápido. Espero que Ernie no se atreva a desilusionarla porque si no…

-No te precipites, esperemos primero que ellos no lleguen a nada más -dijo con voz cansada - porque si lo hacen entonces tendré que aguantar a ese baboso todos los días.

-Lo que significa que tendrás que cuidar que no lastime a Luna... ¿Sí?

-Sabes que lo haré -Pero Ginny no pudo contestar porque otro gran bostezo salió de ella –Creo que ya debes dormir.

-Creo que sí –contestó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que le habían salido al bostezar –Muchas gracias Ced.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hablar conmigo. Perdón por quitarte el tiempo -El cual, acababa de darse cuenta había sido de más de una hora.

-No te preocupes, pasé una linda noche hablando contigo, fue... agradable.

-Sí, bastant… -un bostezo más

-Ya duérmete–dijo él riendo –descansa.

-Tú también. Hasta mañana Ced.

-Adiós Ginny.

Y entonces colgó. Ginny se acomodó en su cama, mirando un punto fijo del techo sin poder entender cómo es que había pasado tanto tiempo al teléfono y ni siquiera lo había notado. Hablar con Ced había sido tan natural y espontáneo. Tan extraño. Le había contado cosas que sólo Luna sabía y se había sentido bien, a pesar de la vergüenza inicial. Cerró los ojos mientras sentía una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida enseguida.

De pronto el sonido de su celular la despertó, haciéndola sentir que no había descansado ni un minuto, pero al ver la hora se percató que tan sólo faltaban unos minutos para que su despertador sonara. Contestó el teléfono y entonces la voz de Luna rebotó por la bocina con fuerza, lastimándole el oído por lo que Ginny alejó el aparato unos centímetros.

-Espera, espera, ¿puedes hablar despacio? Aún estoy media dormida.

-¡Ginny Ginny Ginny! ¡Soy muy feliz!

-Me alegro mucho Luna, pero no entiendo por qué me robas mis últimos minutos de descanso.

-Es que no podía esperar para contarte. ¡Ernie y yo ya somos novios!

-¡¿Qué?! -preguntó ella esperando haber escuchado mal y despertando de golpe.

-Que ayer fuimos al cine y saliendo él me pidió que fuera su novia...

-No...-susurró sin poder creerlo

-¡Y le dije que sí! -gritó su amiga emocionada, pero Ginny no pudo emitir ni un sólo sonido, haciendo que Luna notara su desconcierto -¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-Es que... no sé Luna, ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado?

-Pues sí, pero eso lo vuelve más excitante. Desenfrenado. Esto ha sido como amor a primera vista.

-Pero ustedes ya se conocían - dijo ella negando con la cabeza

-Ya lo sé, pero me refiero a hace unos días cuando volvimos a encontrarnos. No sé cómo describirlo... Hubo algo, una conexión. Siento que esto es algo diferente. Yo creo que él es el indicado.

-Wow Luna, no sé qué decir ¿estás segura? ¿No te estarás confundiendo?

-Claro que estoy segura Ginny, no entiendo por qué no te alegras por mí -dijo su amiga con voz triste haciendo que ella se mordiera el labio y se sintiera culpable.

-Tienes razón, lo siento... claro que me alegro por ti, me gusta mucho verte feliz, sólo que me parece muy apresurado, es todo -le dijo intentando sonar convincente aunque en el fondo Ernie le daba mala espina, igual que a Ced. Entonces reparó en el muchacho y en que él la pasaría peor pues tendría que convivir con el nuevo novio de Luna -¿Y Ced? ¿Ya lo sabe?

-Acabo de decírselo cuando fui por mi teléfono a su casa. Creo que se molestó un poco, pero ya se le pasará cuando me vea feliz ¿no crees?

-Seguro -dijo no muy convencida -Oye, debo bañarme y arreglarme ¿hablamos en un rato, como siempre?

-No creo... Es que Ernie va a pasar por mí y nos iremos juntos a clases.

-¿Toman clases juntos?

-Sólo algunas, es que acaba de llegar de intercambio de la Escuela de Sanación de Inglaterra, ¿puedes creerlo? Es el destino...

-S-sí -balbuceó ella sin saber qué más decir -ya debo colgar Luna o se me hará tarde.

-Claro, hablamos después. Te quiero - le dijo con esa voz soñadora que ahora irradiaba felicidad.

-Yo también -le dijo sin muchas ganas y colgó. Todo aquello la hacía sentir muy insegura, no sabía explicarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento que esperaba fuera sólo una imaginación, después de todo no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas pues era la vida de Luna y eran sus decisiones, y a ella sólo le quedaba apoyarla incondicionalmente.

Sin embargo sus dudas se fueron ampliando con el paso de los días, ya que sus llamadas con Luna habían disminuido considerablemente a causa de Ernie. Luna ya no tenía tiempo para ella y por lo que le había contado, tampoco para Ced, pues Ernie celoso del amigo de Luna le había pedido que dejara de frecuentarlo tanto, pues no era normal una amistad así, según él. Y para desgracia de todos, Luna había accedido. Cuando le contó todo eso, lo hizo excusando y defendiendo a su novio pero Ginny no pudo evitar regañarla y enojarse con ella. No sólo se sentía mal por Ced y por la forma en que lo habían desplazado, sino también porque sentía que Luna quedaría desprotegida a merced del idiota de Ernie. Porque ahora le caía en la punta del hígado. Cada día acumulaba más y más razones para odiarlo, pero cada que intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Luna, terminaban peleándose.

Pero lo peor era cuando le llamaba y estaba con Ernie y en un esfuerzo por hacer que se llevaran bien, Luna le daba el teléfono a su novio para que hablaran, cosa que había comenzado a odiar, pues él no tenía ni un sólo tema de conversación interesante o en común, ni era simpático o divertido. Simplemente no le gustaba hablar con él. Cada vez que lo hacía, terminaba extrañando enormemente a Ced. Con los días prefirió no marcarle a Luna cuando sabía que estaba con Ernie y mejor lo hacía de vez en cuando por las noches aunque fuera sólo unos minutos.

Fue así como pasó un mes más, con una Luna muy ilusionada, un Ced ausente y una Ginny muy ocupada, ya que estaba entrando a una etapa de su preparación muy intensa. A veces debía recordarse que no era una escuela normal, sino que era un programa de competencia en el que sólo elegirían a los mejores para graduarse como aurores. Por eso debía esforzarse cada vez más. Estudiar más, practicar más, concentrarse más. Agradecía poder descargar la frustración que le causaba el asunto de Luna en sus estudios, ya que en todo ese tiempo se había encontrado bastante ocupada y no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más, ni siquiera en Harry. De hecho quien en realidad estaba mucho en su pensamiento era Ced. Ginny atribuía eso a la última y larga plática que habían tenido. A veces se sorprendía en las noches deseando poder hablar con él nuevamente, como esa vez. Además se sentía muy triste al pensar en lo solo que lo habría dejado la nueva relación sentimental de Luna. Le hubiera gustado acompañarlo aunque fuera por teléfono, pero no sabía cómo contactarlo y no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Luna. Se dio cuenta un día que ni siquiera sabía su nombre completo. A veces deseaba que su amiga volviera a estar soltera tan sólo para volver a la rutina de las llamadas matutinas.

Y una madrugada sus súplicas fueron escuchadas. Ginny había estado durmiendo después de un día de clases bastante pesado y después de haber estado estudiando varias horas para un exámen muy importante, cuando la despertó el sonido de su celular reberbernando en su bolsa. Intentó ignorarlo al principio, pero no dejaba de sonar, por lo que con pesadez se levantó a buscarlo entre sus cosas dando con él y reparando en la hora. Eran las 3 am. Abrió los ojos con preocupación, a esa hora seguramente era algo grave. Vio en la pantalla de su celular el nombre de su amiga y contestó de inmediato, escuchando nada más que el llanto desconsolado de Luna seguido por varias frases incomprensibles a causa de los sollozos.

-¿Qué pasa? No te entiendo -dijo Ginny con angustia -Háblame despacio.

Luna seguía llorando e hipando sin parar, mientras Ginny intentaba tranquilizarla. Finalmente después de varios minutos logró calmarse un poco.

-Ernie -susurró con dificultad

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está bién?

-Él... él... Me engañó con otra-sollozó con pena mientras el llanto regresaba a ella.

-Ese maldito- espetó Ginny por lo bajo aunque Luna no le prestaba atención pues estaba llorando desconsolada. -Luna, ¡Luna! Escúchame, debes tranquilizarte un poco ¿sí? Ve a dormir, descansa y por la mañana que estés más lúcida arregla todo, tal vez no es lo que parece.

-¡Claro que lo es! Él mismo me lo dijo -gritó con rabia -Me estuvo viendo la cara todo este tiempo Ginny -dijo entre llanto.

-Ay amiga, no te tortures, ese imbécil no vale la pena, no merece tus lágrimas...

-Pero yo lo amo -replicó hipando -No sé que voy a hacer sin él, me voy a morir, me quiero morir...

-No digas eso, nunca. No necesitas a nadie...

-Sí, yo lo necesito a él ¡tu no entiendes! ¡nadie me entiende!

Y entonces se cortó la llamada. Ginny marcó varias veces pero Luna no contestó, así que sin esperar más tiempo tomó su varita, una bolsa de monedas y se puso un abrigo para desaparecer de su departamento y aparecer en una estación de chimeneas conectadas en red flu internacional. Esperando que fuera suficiente, pagó sólo por una de esas conexiones en que metía la cabeza sin tener que viajar de cuerpo completo. Dijo la dirección de Luna y en unos segundos en que su cabeza se sacudió, pudo divisar a través de las llamas la confortante sala del departamento de Luna, lleno de sus inconfunidbles cosas. En una repisa alcanzó a ver una foto de ella abrazando a Luna mientras ambas sacaban la lengua y sonreían. Volteó para todos lados y vio más fotos de ella en otros lugares, sin embargo no les prestó más atención pues le interesaba encontrar a Luna.

-¡Luna! -gritó esperando recibir respuesta pero sólo había silencio -¡LUNA! -gritó desesperada comenzando a pensar lo peor. -¡LUNA, MALDITA SEA!

Y tras unos segundos que le dolieron en el alma, decidió sacar la cabeza de la chimenea sólo para volver a la taquilla y pagar el viaje a Francia. Entró nuevamente a la chimenea, soltó los polvos flu que tenía en la mano mientras decía la dirección de Luna y tras unos minutos que le parecieron larguísimos apareció en la sala del departamento en el que había estado su cabeza unos momentos atrás. Sin esperar más volvió a gritar.

-¡LUNA! ¿Dónde estás?

Pero cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos para salir de la chimenea, una cabeza asomó por la puerta de una habitación. El muchacho caminó hacia una vitrina con tranquilidad mientras ella se quedaba paralizada mirándolo.

-Por Merlín ¿quieres dejar de gritar? Hay gente durmiendo.

Pero ella no contestó pues su cerebro se encontraba reconociendo a la persona que tenía enfrente. El muchacho quien fuera campeón de Hogwarts en el torneo de los tres magos y que por poco termina muerto. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué demonios hacía allí cuando de pronto sonó un clic en su cabeza y entonces todo encajó.

Ced era Cedric Diggory.

* * *

_! ! ! ! !_

_¿qué opinan? Todo lo que sientan en este momento vayan a escribirlo al recuadro de abajo y denle clic en enviar. _

_Con respecto a la contestación de reviews a mi me gusta hacerlo por este medio aunque me cueste más, pero leí por ahí que estaba prohibido contestar reviews en los capítulos y que algunos fics hasta los han borrado por no respetar las reglas ¿alguien sabe si es cierto?_

_Por si las dudas he decidio contestar individualmente desde el siguiente capítulo, esperando no molestar a quienes no tienen cuenta en fanfiction. Vuelvo a recomendarles que se hagan una, sirve de mucho._

_LilyMasen: muchas muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior. Y lo que pida el cliente, hubo un poquito más de Ginny y Cedric, ¿qué te pareció? Un abrazo De regreso!_

_Kairi1196: gracias gracias! :) por el momento estamos en el pasado y entonces lo de el rompimiento de H/G tendrá que esperar, ¿se entiende bien la línea temporal o las estoy revolviendo? Te mando un saludo :)_

_Vale: yo también Amo a esta pareja, no me canso de decir lo lindos que son juntos. Gracias por tus reviews incondicionales vale, los aprecio mucho. Espero que no sea mucha molestia lo de la contestación, me gustaría que pudieras hacerte una cuenta para poder seguir en contacto pues no quiero dejar de contestarte. Saludotes!_

_DarkRyuk: hola! Bueno no sé por qué decidí hacerla aurora, creo que mi idea principal era crear un universo un poco alterno y diferente para meter a Cedric en él... Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me siento en serio halagada por contribuir a que las personas se hagan fans del G/C. De verdad gracias y muchos saludos!_

_Rosy04: si te gustó el inicio de su relación a distancia del cap pasado, espero que el inicio de este también te haya gustado. Por ahora vamos a quedarnos en el inicio de su relación y ya después vendrá lo demás. Muchas muchas gracias por tu review. Saluditos!_

_Matocro: gracias por tus palabras :) sigo escribiendo sólo por ustedes que me animan a continuar. Mil gracias de nuevo y te mando un saludo grande!_

_Luna: muchas gracias por leer esta y mi otra historia, no sabes cuánto significa para mí. Gracias también por detenerte a escribirme el review y por decirme lo que piensas, sus palabras son mis aplausos. Y bueno, qué puedo decir, TODAS aquí amamos a Cedric, bienvenida al club. Saludos!_

_Mary021: ya no sé de cuantas maneras agradecerte tus reviews, creo que ya te he dicho de todo, pero de nuevo Gracias! No te diré nada acerca de lo de Harry y Ginny mejor dejaré que lo leas en los próximos capítulos. Por ahora enfoquémonos en el inicio de la relación Cedric /Ginny, ¿qué te pareció?_

_LadyMalfoyWeasley: gracias por leer mis historias, me halaga que te guste la pareja de lo que escribo. Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar, Mil diez mil gracias por tu review! Muchos saludos!_


	5. Algo en tí

**Nota: **hola a todos, disculpen la demora. Gracias a LilyMasen, DarkRyuk, ValeryAhn, luna, matocro y mary021 por sus bonitos reviews, gracias por seguir en esto. Las quiero :)

Ahora antes de seguir, haré una rápida recapitulación de la historia para que no se me pierdan.

Ginny estaba comprometida con Harry pero 'algo' pasó y terminaron, un año después tiene el accidente y se encuentra con Cedric. Pero oh sorpresa, entre ellos había una historia inconclusa de tres años antes, una historia que Ginny le está contando a Hermione, que es donde nos encontramos por ahora. ¿Se entiende bien? Si no es así háganmelo saber, porfa.

Ahora sí los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_By Aurum Black_

**Capítulo 4**

**Algo en tí**

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ 

-¡Eres una tonta! -dijo Hermione entre risas mientras Ginny terminaba de comer la gelatina que había en la bandeja de comida que le había llevado Cedric -Todo ese tiempo hablando con él por teléfono y no te habías dado cuenta de quién era.

-Ya lo sé -replicó sin poder evitar reír también -pero en mi defensa diré que ellos nunca me lo aclararon.

-¿Y qué debían decirte?

-Con que me hubieran dicho que su nombre era Cedric, yo hubiera sospechado que se trataba de _ese_ Cedric.

-¿Pues cómo pensabas que se llamaba? ¿Cedoleón? ¿Cedíforo?

-No lo sé -dijo ella arrugando el ceño y soltando una risa -Yo pensaba que Ced era un apodo o algo así. Te juro que nunca se me pasó por la mente que ese fuera su nombre.

-Como sea, ¿qué pasó cuando llegaste al departamento de Luna y lo reconociste?

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ 

_Ginny se había quedado parada, observando a Cedric Diggory remover los estantes en busca de algo hasta dar con un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde y después dirigirse a la misma habitación de la que había salido. Antes de que pudiera conectar sus ideas, el joven había vuelto a asomarse por la puerta._

_-¿Vas a venir o quieres que vaya por ti?_

_Y entonces el cerebro de Ginny volvió a funcionar, haciendo que moviera sus piernas una detrás de la otra hasta entrar a la habitación siguiendo a Cedric. Era la habitación de Luna, eso era innegable. La decoración era colorida y estrafalaria, pero no excéntrica sino más bien con el toque soñador característico de su amiga. Ella se encontraba acostada, hecha un ovillo en la orilla de su propia cama mientras sollozaba lentamente. Cedric se había sentado a su lado y le susurraba con suavidad algo que no alcanzaba a entender. Ginny se había quedado junto a la puerta absorta en ellos, en los tenues espasmos que recorrían el cuerpo de Luna y en la forma tan tierna en que Cedric le acariciaba el cabello. Entonces él la empujó para que recostara la espalda en el colchón, haciendo que Ginny pudiera observar el brazo ensangrentado de su amiga y con esa escena saliera por fin de su aturdimiento._

_-¡Por Merlin!- dijo intentando controlar su voz pero sin poder lograrlo- ¿Qué te pasó Luna? –Y entonces se acercó a la cama y se colocó a su lado, de frente a Cedric. Su amiga alzó la cabeza y volteó hacia ella parpadeando una y otra vez tratando de verla a través de las lágrimas que le llenaban los ojos. _

_-¿Ginny? –preguntó con voz entrecortada_

_-Te dije que había venido a verte –intervino Cedric mientras limpiaba la sangre del brazo de Luna con su varita y le curaba el pequeño corte hasta que la piel quedó sin rastro de alguna herida. Inconscientemente, Ginny había tomado la mano libre de Luna y se encontraba aferrándola con fuerza - ¿Te das cuenta de lo mucho que le importas a Ginny? Vino desde Londres a esta hora de la madrugada sólo para asegurarse de que estás bien –le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas de su rostro con la mano -¿Sabes por qué? –Luna sorbió la nariz y lo miró a los ojos, pero no contestó –Porque te quiere. Igual que yo. Igual que muchísimas más personas que saben lo increíble que eres y que te valoran y respetan. Personas que sí importan. Personas que nunca harían algo para dañarte_

_Como respuesta Luna cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Ginny aprovechó el momento para mirar interrogante a Cedric, sin comprender lo de la sangre en el brazo, pero él sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza y a señalar hacia la puerta._

_-Loony–dijo él logrando que volviera a mirarlo, sorprendiendo a Ginny por la expresión que había usado, esa misma que usaban en el colegio para burlarse de ella pero que esta vez iba cargada de nada más que cariño –No digo que no estés triste, eso es comprensible. Pero entiende que no puedes olvidarte de todo y cometer locuras. Piensa en lo que sentiría Ginny o yo o tu padre si te pasara algo. Sé que duele, pero recuerda que tú eres como una heroína para muchos de nosotros, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Y si sientes que no puedes estaremos nosotros para ayudarte… Además, de peores has salido, o más bien –añadió con una sonrisa encantadora – de mejores tipos te has librado._

_Luna le dedicó una sonrisa débil pero auténtica y en ese momento Ginny supo que iba a estar bien, eventualmente. Se quedó observando maravillada a Cedric, mientras él vaciaba el contenido del frasco que había salido a buscar minutos antes, en un vaso de plástico. Supo también que su amiga no podía estar en mejores manos. _

_-Ginny… -dijo de pronto Luna haciendo que dejara de ver a Cedric._

_-¿Qué pasa cielo? –le dijo con dulzura mientras le acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja._

_-Siento haberte hecho venir hasta acá a esta hora –respondió mirándola avergonzada._

_-No importa –le dijo con una sonrisa cálida –Ya sabes que por ti al fin del mundo._

_Su amiga le devolvió la sonrisa mientras recuperaba un poco de su aire soñador._

_-Bueno, tal vez debería perder el control más seguido. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos veíamos?_

_-Muchísimo –admitió ella –Desde la última vez que fuiste a Londres._

_-¡Eso fue hace siglos! Entonces… -dijo pensativa –Esta es tu primera vez en Francia ¿verdad?_

_Ginny asintió con la cabeza._

_-¡Ven! –soltó Luna de pronto incorporándose de golpe –debo enseñarte todo mi departamento y luego podem-_

_-No –la interrumpió Cedric –Ahora debes descansar, no es momento de andar de guía de turistas. Toma –le dijo acercándole el vaso con lo que debía ser alguna poción para dormir –Si Ginny quiere quedarse, entonces cuando sea una hora razonable le enseñas todo lo que quieras._

_-¿Te quedarás? –le preguntó anhelante después de tomar todo el líquido del vaso._

_-Me encantaría Luna –respondió con pesar –pero tengo el examen de Encantamientos de Defensa, el importante ¿recuerdas?_

_-¿Es mañana?_

_-Más bien hoy…_

_-¡Oh Ginny! Lo siento tanto –dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos –Soy una estúpida, no debiste haber venido…_

_-No te preocupes, de todas formas no estaba durmiendo- mintió encogiéndose de hombros –No es ninguna molestia._

_-Bueno, pero entonces prométeme que vendrás pronto –bostezó cerrando los ojos._

_-Seguro, en cuanto tenga un día libre vendré y podrás llevarme a donde sea. Pero ahora debes dormir._

_Luna ya no alcanzó a contestar pues la poción ya había hecho efecto, dejando la habitación en silencio. Cedric se levantó para sacar un cobertor del armario y después arropó a Luna con él, con un gesto de la mano invitó a Ginny a salir del lugar y apagó las luces. Después caminó por el pasillo mientras ella seguía sus pasos._

_-¿Qué le pasó en el brazo?- preguntó sin rodeos_

_-Estaba algo fuera de control y rompió un arreglo de flores que le había regalado Ernie. Después se puso a estrellar todo lo que encontró a su paso hasta que se cortó. Supongo que te habló cuando yo estaba limpiando el desastre que dejó –dijo mientras llegaban a la pequeña cocina del departamento -Lo siento, no debí dejar que te molestara._

_-No es molestia._

_–¿Ya debes irte o te da tiempo de aceptarme un té?_

_-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio_

_-Tarde… o temprano, depende cómo quieras verlo._

_Ginny suspiró abatida, sabía que le quedaban sólo unas horas para irse a la Academia y presentar su examen y sabía que ya no lograría dormir a gusto, así que encogiéndose de hombros replicó:_

_-Está bien el té –Entonces se sentó en uno de los bancos altos que había detrás de la barra de la cocina._

_-¿Con leche?_

_-Ya sabes que sí –le dijo sonriendo, obviando una de las tantas cosas que Luna le había contado a Cedric acerca de ella._

_-Sólo quería comprobar –contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras se disponía a preparar la bebida._

_-Y entonces… -dijo recargando los brazos en la barra –El idiota de Ernie resultó ser más idiota de lo que creíamos._

_-Muchísimo más. Luna lo descubrió besando a una de las sanadoras nuevas del hospital. Se armó un escándalo y resultó que las engañaba a ambas. _

_-Qué hijo de…_

_-Lo sé –le dijo ofreciéndole una taza humeante – pero no se fue limpio_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Para empezar todo el hospital se enteró, o por lo menos buena parte. Luego, la sanadora le dio un tremendo bofetadón. Y por último… -dijo llevándose su propia taza a los labios mientras en ellos se esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal - … le dejé un pequeño recuerdo._

_-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó con picardía._

_-Digamos que el pobre de Ernie no podrá sentarse sin recordar que no debió haberse metido con Luna._

_-¡¿Qué?! –soltó llena de incredulidad_

_-¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del calzón chino extremo?- Ginny negó con la cabeza -Pues creo que lo volví super extra extremo… espero no haberme pasado de la raya con el pobre Ernie…_

_-No –lo interrumpió – Estuvo bien, me alegra que le hayas dado su merecido. _

_-Sí, bueno, él se lo buscó… -concluyó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando otro sorbo de su taza. _

_Ginny lo imitó y ambos se quedaron callados. Él mirando un punto vacío y ella mirándolo a él. En verdad era él. Cedric Diggory. Recordaba que durante su tercer año, mientras él era campeón de Hogwarts, todas las chicas de su curso –incluida ella- no paraban de parlotear acerca de lo guapo y encantador que era. Ginny observó su cabello castaño y sus obscuras cejas, después recorrió la vista por su tez blanca y sus firmes facciones. No había cambiado nada. Aunque a decir verdad, nunca había estado tan cerca de él en su vida. Nunca había notado la graciosa forma en que fruncía el ceño al pensar, o la claridad que despedían sus ojos, o lo inmensamente largas que parecían sus pestañas…_

_-¿Qué me ves? –le preguntó de pronto volteando a verla -¿Soy o me parezco?_

_Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzada, sabiendo que de alguna forma, él sabía en que había estado pensando._

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?_

_-¿El qué? –preguntó él intentando parecer indiferente pero fallando al mostrar su amplia sonrisa. Ginny lo escrutó pensativa por unos segundos mientras él seguía tomando su té con una mueca burlona en la cara._

_-Tú sabías que yo no sabía que eras tú –concluyó ella finalmente._

_-Al principio pensé que sí sabías, pero me di cuenta que no, esa noche que estuvimos hablando cuando Luna fue al cine. Me preguntaste si conocía a Potter, y bueno… es obvio que lo conozco._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? _

_-¿Qué querías que dijera? "Ah por cierto ¿recuerdas al tipo que casi muere en el torneo de los tres magos? Ese al que tu novio Potter le salvó la vida en la última prueba… ¿lo recuerdas? Pues soy yo"_

_Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero esta vez se miraban directamente a los ojos, hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar._

_-Ex novio. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es ex novio Potter. Lo demás está bien, eso debiste decirme –aclaró Ginny haciéndolo reír –No puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuve hablando contigo sin saber quién eras._

_-Eso es culpa de Luna. Si aprendiera a referirse a la gente por su nombre y no por apodos, nada de esto habría pasado. Aunque déjame decirte que la cara que pusiste al reconocerme fue demasiado graciosa._

_-¡Oye!- reclamó ella sonrojándose muy ligeramente._

_-Debí sacarte una foto –continuó él entre risas –Toda confundida y espantada en tu pijama de conejitos._

_Ginny abrió los ojos recordando que en efecto, había llegado en pijama. Así que se cubrió lo más que pudo con su abrigo._

_-No es de conejitos –dijo resoplando._

_-¿Ah no?- Le preguntó con esa sonrisa tan abrumadoramente perfecta. Ginny bajó la cabeza al sentir cómo ardían sus mejillas._

_-No –dijo volviéndose a acomodar el abrigo. Pero él no parecía querer darle respiro, pues había caminado hasta colocarse a su lado y sin saber bien cómo, la había bajado del banco en el que estaba sentada, para después agacharse un poco y mirar la parte inferior del pans de su pijama, ahí donde su abrigo no alcanzaba a cubrir._

_-Tienes razón, no son conejitos sino ositos –Le dijo muy serio pero con un brillo travieso en sus ojos._

_Ginny le dedicó una mirada furibunda y salió de la cocina con él tras de ella._

_-Espera Ginny –dijo con real seriedad en su voz –No quería hacerte enojar._

_-Pues entonces no me molestes –replicó ella tratando de sonar molesta ya que en realidad no lo estaba._

_-Lo siento –dijo él apenado –Ven, siéntate –la tomó de los hombros y la giró para dirigirla a uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea –Iré por más té._

_-No, ya fue suficiente té. Además ya debo irme._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó él con algo en su voz que Ginny no supo descifrar_

_-Porque tengo un examen importante y no puedo faltar._

_-Está bien… ¿Cómo piensas regresar?_

_-Por donde llegué –dijo señalando a la chimenea para después rebuscar en la bolsa de su abrigo un contenedor de polvos flu. Después volvió a mirarlo –Nos vemos después, supongo._

_-Claro –respondió pasando una mano por su cabello con inquietud–Hasta la próxima, Ginny –le dijo sonriendo. Ella no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa era la más encantadora que había visto en su vida._

_-Hasta luego, Cedric Diggory - Contestó sintiéndose ridículamente estúpida al sentirse desarmada por su sonrisa -Fue un placer –dijo extendiéndole la mano que esperaba no estuviera temblando tanto como creía. Entonces él la tomó delicadamente y la estrechó con suavidad. Ginny sintió una corriente electrizando su piel y despertando sus sentidos._

_-El placer fue mío –entonces se soltaron y ella entró a la chimenea con nerviosismo. _

_-Cuida a Luna, por favor –Él asintió y agitó la mano a modo de despedida mientras ella tomaba polvos flu y decía la dirección desde la que había llegado. Entonces todo desapareció y después de un par de minutos de sacudidas y tirones, estuvo nuevamente en Londres._

_Una vez en su departamento se tiró en su cama sin preocuparse por quedarse dormida, ya que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y aunque lo hubiera querido, sabía que no podría conciliar el sueño. Así que se quedó pensando en los eventos de aquella madrugada, recordando la calidez despedida por la mano de Cedric, sonriendo tontamente hasta que su despertador sonó. _

_Su examen no le resultó difícil, pero sí muy extenuante, ya que además de la parte teórica que abarcaba preguntas y preguntas, tuvo que realizar la parte práctica frente a un par de aurores del ministerio. Uno de ellos era Harry. Si el cansancio y la falta de sueño no le hubieran cobrado factura, Ginny habría tenido ganas de fijarse en él. Pero se sentía tan agotada que lo único que pensaba era en terminar el examen y largarse a dormir toda la tarde. Y a pesar de que no se encontraba al cien por ciento, los aurores y sus profesores la felicitaron por su buen desempeño. Cuando terminaron las pruebas del día, creyó ver a Harry mirándola fijamente, pero seguramente había sido producto de su imaginación y cansancio. Tal vez en otra ocasión se hubiera acercado por lo menos a saludarlo pero estaba cayéndose del sueño, así que sin mirar atrás salió del salón y enseguida desapareció._

_Esa noche después de haber dormido varias horas, marcó al celular de Luna esperando hablar largo rato con ella, pero para su sorpresa descubrió que Cedric y ella habían ido a un club nocturno a 'distraerse'. Así que Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir durmiendo. _

_Sin embargo los siguientes días fueron reflejo de aquel primero, pues cada que tenían oportunidad, Cedric y Luna salían a alguna fiesta o club. Ella les había comentado de su preocupación pero ambos le dijeron que era solo temporal y como distracción para que Luna olvidara a Ernie, sobre todo ahora que su amiga se había convertido en una especie de devora hombres, terminando con uno diferente cada noche. Ginny reprendió a Cedric por permitirlo, pero él le aseguró que Luna se estaba divirtiendo y que no dejaría que se saliera de control. Así que lo único que podía hacer Ginny era confiar en él y esperar que su amiga no volviera a salir lastimada._

_Después de varias semanas de esa vida nocturna que llevaban, Luna terminó conociendo a un chico que la hizo olvidar sus nuevas distracciones y fue así como dejó de salir cada noche a un club diferente. Ginny aún tenía sus dudas pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco más tranquila con respecto a ese nuevo chico, ya que se trataba de un viejo amigo de Cedric que según lo que decían, había quedado maravillado con la locura de Luna. Su nombre era Ethan y había sido el primer amigo de Cedric cuando él llegó a Francia, habían pasado varios años juntos trabajando en el ministerio de magia de aquel país, hasta que Cedric decidió entrar a estudiar a la Academia de Sanadores y Ethan decidió viajar a América. Casualmente se encontraron una noche en un club y fue así como Luna lo conoció. Ethan los invitó a una fiesta, después a otra y a otra, después comenzó a salir sólo con ella, invitándola a comer o a pasear, hasta que terminaron en la parte trasera de su coche después de otra de las tantas fiestas. Luna volvía a estar feliz, volvía a escucharse radiante pero ya no era la misma ingenua que había dejado que Ernie la engañara. Ahora se encontraba más cautelosa y escéptica, cosa que hacía sentir segura a Ginny. Y lo que más le gustaba de Ethan es que no ocupaba todo el tiempo de Luna, sino que lograba darle su espacio, por lo que podía seguir hablando casi a diario con ella, y con Cedric._

_Después de todo ese tiempo y todo lo que había sucedido, Ginny terminó por tomarle cierto tipo de cariño a Cedric. ¿Cómo no hacerlo después de haber sido testigo del cuidado y ternura que ejercía sobre Luna? Después de que ella lo había hecho a un lado por culpa de Ernie, él había vuelto para protegerla sin reclamos ni reproches. Era demasiado caballeroso y atento… bueno, cuando se lo proponía. Porque también podía llegar a ser todo lo contrario. Luna y él mismo le habían contado miles de sus aventuras con diversas mujeres y no había otro adjetivo para describirlo mejor que: grandísimo patán. A pesar de que Ginny siempre escuchaba aquellas historias con cierto tipo de enfado, debía admitir que Cedric tenía talento para conquistar. No sólo se refería a lo increíblemente guapo que era (aunque nunca se lo admitiría), sino también a las técnicas, formas y palabras. Tenía un arsenal completo que ninguna mujer podría resistir y sentía que debía darle crédito por eso._

_Una tarde de domingo mientras se encontraba acomodando los platos de la característica comida familiar en la madriguera, su celular la sorprendió al sonar repetidamente, pues no era habitual que Luna le llamara fines de semana. Preocupada, atendió la llamada lo más rápido que pudo._

_-¿Hola? –preguntó temerosa_

_-¡Hola Ginny! –dijo Luna con entusiasmo -¿Estás en la madriguera verdad?_

_-Sí, ¿pasa algo?_

_-Mmm pues creo que sí._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien?_

_-¿Por qué no sales al lago cerca de tu casa y lo compruebas?_

_Ginny tardó apenas unos segundos en entender lo que Luna quería decirle._

_-¿Estás aquí? –preguntó emocionada._

_-¡Sí! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ven!_

_Ginny se disculpó con su familia, Harry incluido, y alegó que tenía cosas que hacer. Unos instantes después se encontraba apareciendo junto al lago que le había dicho Luna, y ahí estaba ella tomada de la mano de Ethan. Ambos le sonrieron y se acercaron. Luna se abalanzó abrazándola muy fuerte para después presentarle a Ethan quien le estrechó la mano muy efusivamente._

_-He escuchado mucho de ti, Ginny –dijo él con una sonrisa. Era alto, con el cabello negro y unos grandes ojos de un color azul muy nítido. _

_-Lo mismo digo de ti. ¿Qué hacen aquí?_

_Ethan pasó un brazo por los hombros de Luna y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla del lago._

_-Le estaba contando a Ethan del lugar donde crecí- contestó Luna con nostalgia- de mi casa y de estos campos… así que se nos ocurrió venir. Y ya que estábamos cerca de la casa de tus padres, pensé en hablarte y saludarte antes de irnos. _

_-¿Ya se van? –preguntó Ginny con tristeza_

_Luna estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue Ethan quien lo hizo primero._

_-¿Sabes cielo? Yo digo que aún podemos quedarnos un par de horas más ¿no crees? _

_Luna le dedicó la sonrisa más sincera y cargada de cariño que Ginny le había visto y después lo besó con ternura. Por un instante pensó en que no sería buena idea pasar la tarde con ellos, pues se sentiría incómoda al hacer mal tercio, pero no fue así en absoluto. Más bien todo lo contrario, pues pasó una de las tardes más divertidas en muchísimo tiempo. Fueron a los lugares más icónicos de Londres, recorriendo calles, centros, parques y tiendas, todo lo que les permitió ese escaso tiempo que tenían. Ginny se descubrió platicando amenamente con Ethan durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, él era muy divertido y agradable. Se ganó a Ginny casi enseguida, no sólo por su personalidad entusiasta y alegre, sino también por la forma en que trataba a Luna. Se notaba a mil kilómetros de distancia que la adoraba por completo. Por un momento le recordó al cariño que le tenía Cedric. _

_Había pensado en él varias veces desde que se encontró con la pareja, pero no había querido preguntar por él pues era obvio que ellos habían decidido ir a Londres de improviso y mientras se encontraban solos. Sin embargo, fue Luna quien lo mencionó mientras estaban en un pequeño pub tomando cerveza._

_-Ced va a molestarse mucho –dijo Luna con picardía, casi como si le divirtiera._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ginny contrariada_

_-Porque venimos sin él. _

_-Además que te conocí antes que él –añadió Ethan_

_-Pero él ya me conoce –dijo ella sin comprender_

_-Pero esa vez no cuenta –intervino Luna aludiendo a la madrugada en que había ido a Francia –Estuviste muy poco tiempo allá._

_-Y no te tomaste una cerveza con él –señaló Ethan –Eso debo presumírselo. Se morirá de la envidia –dijo riendo._

_-No entiendo –dijo ella finalmente_

_-Ay Ginny, es que Cedric se la pasa hablando de ti, no sé quién habla más, si Luna o él. Parece una competencia. _

_-No es cierto, no hablamos de ti tanto –replicó Luna señalándola con un dedo - De cualquier forma espero que muera de la envidia._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque pudo haber venido con nosotros –dijo Luna con voz mordaz_

_-¿Y por qué no lo hizo?_

_-Porque está con su novia –respondió Ethan automáticamente._

_-¿Su qué? –preguntaron Luna y Ginny al unísono._

_Ethan miró extrañado a Luna._

_-Tú me dijiste que estaba con Sally…_

_-Sí, pero esa bruja no es su novia _

_-¿Ah, no?_

_-¡No! –espetó Luna golpeando la mesa con su puño_

_-Luna cielo, no quiero contradecirte, pero yo creo que sí lo es._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque salen regularmente, y pasa casi todos los fines de semana con ella, y va a su casa, y ella le prepara de comer y-_

_-¡Y eso no significa nada! Esa tipa sólo quiere engatuzarlo. Él no la quiere._

_-¿Y por qué está con ella?_

_-No está con ella. Ella está loca, le hace escenas, lo acosa y lo manipula. Lo ha amenazado con matarse si deja de verla._

_Ginny se había quedado estupefacta con aquella conversación entre Ethan y Luna, pero en especial por la última frase que había dicho su amiga. El silbido que dio Ethan la sacó del aturdimiento._

_-Pues espero que pueda salirse de ese problema antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un momento mientras tomaban tragos alternados de sus botellas, y fue Ginny quien habló primero, casi sin pensarlo._

_-No sabía que Cedric tenía novia, ya que…_

_-No es su novia –aclaró Luna nuevamente_

_-…ustedes solían andar en bares y clubs y fiestas… Y luego todas esas mujeres que va conociendo…_

_-Es porque NO es su novia –dijo exasperada_

_-¿Y no crees que debería aclarárselo a ella? –intervino Ethan_

_-Lo ha intentado pero…-se detuvo y suspiró con fuerza – Él no es tan patán como ustedes creen. Al principio trató de intentarlo con ella, y ya que no funcionó y su locura salió a flote, él ya le había tomado cierto tipo de cariño… A él le preocupa y no quiere simplemente botarla y deshacerse de ella… Es un tonto –dijo y después le dio un trago a su cerveza –Si yo fuera él la demando y le pongo una orden de restricción. En serio está loca._

_-Sólo lo dices porque te odia –le dijo Ethan acariciándole la mejilla_

_-¿Te odia? –preguntó Ginny sin poder creerlo_

_-Hasta el hueso –afirmó Luna –Piensa que quiero robárselo y que no está con ella porque pasa todo el tiempo conmigo, cuando la verdad es que no está con ella porque no quiere._

_Ginny frunció el ceño pensativa, sintiendo muy poco afecto por aquella tal Sally que tenía en ese grave aprieto a Cedric y que odiaba a Luna. No, nadie que odiara a Luna podía hacerle sentir simpatía. _

_Cuando la noche cayó sobre la ciudad, Ethan y Luna se despidieron de ella y regresaron a París. Al siguiente día Ginny acudió a la Academia de Aurores sin saber que le darían resultados de sus exámenes anteriores. Muy emocionada al haberlas recibido, marcó el número de Luna en cuanto terminaron sus clases, pero como muchas otras veces fue Cedric quien contestó._

_-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo estás?_

_-¡De maravilla!-contestó alegre -¿Qué crees? ¿Recuerdas todos esos exámenes para los que estuve estudiando?_

_-Sí…_

_-Hoy me dieron los resultados _

_-¿Y…?_

_ -¡Saqué la nota más alta de todo el grupo en dos de ellos!- gritó exultante_

_-¡Wow eso es genial!-respondió con entusiasmo -¿Y los demás exámenes?_

_-No fui la más alta pero me fue bastante bien._

_-Entonces eso significa que ya estás prácticamente inscrita en el próximo año ¿verdad?_

_-Aún no –dijo ella sonriendo al notar que Cedric había puesto atención aquella vez que le había contado que la carrera de auror duraba tres años y al final de cada uno se hacían evaluaciones de las cuáles seleccionaban a los primeros lugares para que continuaran el siguiente año –Todavía me falta presentar una evaluación final._

_-Bueno, pero podría decirse que ya tienes un pie dentro…_

_-Creo que sí –dijo ella muy entusiasmada_

_-Vaya, pues ¡felicidades! –le dijo contento –Esto debemos celebrarlo._

_-Por supuesto, en poco tiempo acabo mis clases y tengo un par de semanas libr- pero no pudo continuar porque Cedric hablaba con alguien. Ginny puso atención y se percató de que era Luna._

_-Pásamela- escuchó decir a Luna_

_-Lo siento, está hablando conmigo, me está diciendo algo importante. Vete, sigue besándote con Ethan._

_-¿Está Ethan en el hospital?-le preguntó Ginny entre risas al escuchar cómo Luna lo insultaba y se alejaba._

_-Sí, a veces viene a visitarnos. Bueno, no a mí obviamente, pero sí, lo tenemos seguido por aquí._

_-¿Y eso te molesta por alguna razón?_

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Por el tono en que lo dices, se nota que no te gusta la presencia de Ethan ahí._

_-No, él es mi amigo y me encanta verlo con Luna..._

_-¿Pero...?_

_-Pero nada -dijo suspirando - Olvídalo._

_Ginny se quedó en silencio un momento y justo cuando él comenzaba a hablar, su mente conectó las ideas._

_-¡Estás celoso!_

_-¿Qué? ¡no!_

_-Claro que sí -dijo ella risueña -Estás celoso de Ethan, admítelo, admítelo, admítelo -parloteó sin cesar._

_-¡Está bien!- le espetó él -Tienes razón ¿ok? ¿Contenta?_

_-Aww eres el más tierno Ced._

_Él resopló con fuerza._

_-No es lo que piensas... No tengo celos de Luna, sino de otras cosas._

_-¿Qué cosas?_

_-Mi lugar en el coche, por ejemplo. Cuando estaba el estúpido de Ernie nunca salí con ellos, pero ahora me mandan al asiento trasero todo el tiempo. ¡Y yo era el copiloto! ¡El copiloto, Ginny!_

_-Bueno, pero aún te dejan conducir ¿no?_

_-Eso es peor, porque entonces soy su chofer mientras los dos van en el asiento trasero manoséandose. _

_-¡No! -gritó ella sin poder creerlo_

_-¡Sí! Estos niños de ahora ya no tienen pudor... Y luego, él me quitó mi lugar en todos los lugares a donde usualmente vamos a comer, y ya no puedo robar trozos del plato de Luna... Además ocupa mi lugar en el sillón y para colmo se tomó una cerveza contigo antes que yo -finalizó soltando un largo quejido que hizo a Ginny sonreír._

_-No estaba tan buena- le dijo ella intentando animarlo -la verdad disfruté más el té._

_-¿de verdad?_

_-Sí. Y ahora que lo recuerdo, sigo esperando el famoso pastel helado que haces._

_-Cuando vengas te prepararé uno sólo para tí._

_-Pues ve buscando tu receta porque será muy pronto. Te lo advierto._

_-Genial -dijo él con entusiasmo_

_-Debo colgar. En un par de días tengo mi evaluación final y después estaré libre. Pórtate bien y no molestes a los tortolos, prometo ir a ser tu copiloto en cuanto pueda._

_El día importante llegó. La prueba esta vez sí le pareció bastante difícil, pero creía haber superado la mayoría de las partes con satisfacción. Esta vez habían acudido a la Academia más aurores a presenciar las pruebas, lo que la puso un poco nerviosa pero al final logró controlar su miedo. Cuando salió del aula en la que hacían las pruebas individuales, fue a otra aula por su bolsa y entonces vio que tenía un mensaje del celular de Luna._

_"Hola Ginny, Si logras ver esto a tiempo, consigue un radio y sintoniza la estación mágica francesa. Cedric"_

_Se quedó tan intrigada que en lugar de irse se acercó a un grupo de compañeras suyas._

_-Oigan chicas, ¿alguna tiene un radio que me preste? -Las tres negaron con la cabeza, pero una habló._

_-Creo que en el armario hay uno ¿por qué no echas un vistazo?_

_-Gracias -contestó y siguiò su consejo. Efectivamente en el armario lo encontró, pero ahora no sabía la estación._

_-Oigan -volvió a decirles -¿saben cuál es la estación mágica francesa?_

_Las tres chicas intrigadas por lo que hacía Ginny se acercaron a ella y sintonizaron la estación correcta._

_-¿Para qué, Ginny? -preguntó una de ellas_

_-No tengo idea -contestó nerviosa._

_Después recordó fugazmente que Ethan trabajaba a veces como locutor de una estación de radio. Y entonces escuchó su voz anunciar una canción, y en cuanto acabó escuchó la voz de Cedric tomar el micrófono._

_-Saludos a todos. Perdón por interrumpir el programa pero quiero mandar un saludo muy especial a una persona aún más especial. Ginny, espero que estés escuchando esto. Todos aquí te mandamos nuestras mejores vibras para que te vaya muy bien en este día importante. Gracias por estar con nosotros a pesar de la distancia._

_Y entonces Ethan tomó el mando nuevamente haciendo un par de bromas y regresando a la programación habitual. El corazón de Ginny latía abruptamente, de una forma que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Y sonreía tontamente mientras miraba el pequeño radio. ¿Lo había imaginado? Los gritos de sus compañeras le hicieron saber que había sido real._

_-Wow Ginny ¿Quién era ese?_

_-Es lo más romántico que he presenciado_

_¿Romántico? No, Cedric no lo había hecho en plan romántico ¿o sí? No, claro que no, se decía a sí misma. Pero su corazón no podía dejar de brincar emocionado, y algo en su interior se removía intensamente. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de sonreír? ¿Por qué algo tan simple le estaba causando tantas emociones? Ginny se tocó la frente con una mano pensando en que nadie más había hecho algo así por ella en su vida. _

_-De verdad, ¿Quién es? -insistió una de las chicas_

_-Sí, Ginny ¿Quién es? -preguntó una voz detrás de ellas. Una voz que conocía perfectamente a pesar del tiempo separados. Una voz que le heló la sangre. La voz de Harry Potter._

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les sigue gustando? Lo que sea que opinen, díganmelo. Se los agradeceré infinitamente.

Muchas muchas gracias de nuevo a LilyMasen, DarkRyuk, ValeryAhn, luna, matocro y mary021 por tomarse la molestia de escribirme su opinión. Gracias por sus palabras y sus porras. Seguiré escribiendo mientras a ustedes les siga gustando. Muchos saludos a todas! :)


	6. Por besarte

**Nota: **Hola mis queridas! Les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Les juro que lo tuve lo más pronto que pude, y déjenme decirles que lo amé. Espero que ustedes también.

Va dedicado a mis incondicionales que me dejaron review el capítulo pasado. Fueron poquitos pero los aprecio un montón y las aprecio mucho más a ustedes. Gracias Lily siempre-primer-review Masen, Kairi se-muere-por-saber 1196, Luna no-está-registrada y Valery Nostradamus Ahn. Dios mío, perdón por bautizarlas tan mal, es que ya es muy de madrugada y tengo sueño. Sepan que las quiero y muchas muchas gracias por su review. También gracias a los que dan fav y follow.

* * *

**TO BE WITH YOU**

_By Aurum Black_

**Capítulo 5**

**Por besarte**

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·

-No lo puedo creer –dijo Hermione quien ahora se encontraba sentada junto a ella en una orilla de su cama–Entonces Harry sí sabía de Cedric…

-Sí –admitió Ginny con nostalgia –Aunque no fue ahí cuando se enteró de que se trataba de _ese_ Cedric Diggory.

-¿Tú se lo dijiste?

-Ojalá lo hubiera hecho –contestó negando con la cabeza –Porque lo que pasó fue mucho peor…

·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ·ɠ ·ɠ·ɠ·

_-Sí, Ginny ¿Quién es? -preguntó una voz detrás de ellas. Una voz que conocía perfectamente a pesar del tiempo separados. Una voz que le heló la sangre. La voz de Harry Potter._

_No podía ser. Entre todas las personas que existían en el mundo, no podía ser Harry quien estuviera a sus espaldas. Apretó los ojos deseando que hubiera sido producto de su imaginación, pero supo enseguida que no lo era. Sus amigas se despidieron y salieron del aula con una increíble rapidez, mientras ella giraba para encontrarse con él._

_-Hola –dijo con su característica y absurda timidez que siempre emanaba enfrente de Harry._

_-¿Quién era el de la radio? –insistió él mirándola suspicazmente._

_-Nadie –dijo ella volteando para evitar su mirada y recogiendo su bolso de donde lo había dejado tirado –Sólo el amigo de una amiga._

_-¿Qué amiga?-preguntó él sin querer dejar el tema, lo que le hizo saber a Ginny que no podría dejarlo así solamente. Suspirando con cansancio giró a verlo nuevamente._

_-De Luna –respondió muy bajo, caminando hacia la salida con Harry a su lado._

_-¿Luna? –Preguntó incrédulo pero mostrando una sonrisa, lo que la hizo pensar que su respuesta lo había dejado satisfecho -¿Sigues en contacto con ella?_

_Ginny asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una media sonrisa._

_-Hablamos por teléfono de vez en cuando._

_-Está en Francia ¿verdad?_

_-Así es –antes de seguir hablando de Luna se dio cuenta que ya se encontraban saliendo de la zona de aulas –Perdón, seguí caminando… Tú seguramente debes regresar._

_-No, de hecho ya acabaron las pruebas. Fui a buscarte para felicitarte._

_-¿En serio? –preguntó ella sin poder evitar sonreírle tontamente._

_-Claro. Lo hiciste muy bien, más que bien. Fue excelente._

_-Gracias –dijo ella sintiendo sus piernas derretirse y su corazón palpitar con fuerza._

_-¿Qué harás ahora?_

_-¿A-a-ahora? –balbuceó con torpeza maldiciéndose internamente y haciendo reír a Harry de esa forma tan sexy._

_-Sí, ahora. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un café?_

_-¿Café? –Repitió ella de forma estúpida sin poder comprenderlo. ¿Café? ¿Harry Potter la estaba invitando a tomar un café? ¿A ella? ¿A ella y nadie más de acompañante o intermedio? -¡SÍ! –dijo casi en un grito al reaccionar, con la emoción desbordándose por su pecho y estando a punto de saltar de alegría. Pero de pronto recordó su charla con Cedric y el consejo que le había dado de tratar de conocerlo de nuevo. Dejar de lado un poco el pasado y aprender a llevarse con ese nuevo Harry. Así que respiró intentando tranquilizarse. –Perdón, ando un poco acelerada por la prueba. Vamos por ese café._

_Fueron a una pequeña cafetería muggle de Londres y se mantuvieron platicando acerca de la prueba de aurores, de los resultados y del desempeño de Ginny. Ella se sentía extasiada, creyendo en cierta parte de su cerebro que todo era un sueño. Pero tratando con todas sus fuerzas de comportarse de manera normal, sin intentar sacar el pasado y la historia entre ambos a flote y charlando con él de la forma más casual posible. Y parecía que estaba funcionando. Después de un rato comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas y muchas cosas personales. Ginny se sorprendió al estar escuchando con curiosidad acerca de Harry y su rutina de fiestas y eventos importantes. Y aunque por dentro moría de ganas por preguntarle si la extrañaba o si se sentía contento con esa vida que llevaba, se mordía la lengua y se limitaba a asentir o sonreír. Y él por su parte se mostraba cómodo contándole a Ginny más y más cosas acerca de él mismo. Por un momento ella creyó ver un atisbo de lo que habían tenido alguna vez y sin poder evitarlo volvió a aferrarse a aquello, dejando crecer la flama de la esperanza. Y es que las horas pasaron y no se aburrieron, sino más bien pasaron una tarde bastante agradable. Justo cuando Ginny comenzaba a sopesar la posibilidad de repetir aquel extraño encuentro, sucedió algo que la hizo salir de su burbuja de ensueño: su celular comenzó a sonar._

_Sin saber bien por qué se puso nerviosa y comenzó a rebuscar el aparto en su bolsa con un sudor recorriéndola. Con manos temblorosas lo sacó, y se maldijo mil veces porque el celular escapó de sus dedos y cayó en el centro de la mesa con un golpe brusco y sin dejar de timbrar. Entonces Harry lo recogió y cuando estaba a punto de entregárselo, pareció reconocer algo en la pantalla del aparato._

_-¡Mira, es Luna! –Dijo entusiasmado -¿Te molesta si la saludo? –preguntó él pero sin pedirle permiso realmente._

_-¡No! Es que a veces no… –respondió Ginny observando con impotencia cómo Harry contestaba su teléfono -…es ella –Abatida se llevó una mano a la cara deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Luna y no Cedric, pero después de aquel increíble día, sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte._

_-¿Hola? –preguntó él cambiando su expresión de alegría por una de desconcierto y volteando a ver la pantalla como para cerciorarse de que el número que marcaba fuera de Luna. Ginny tuvo la seguridad de que se trataba de Cedric. Estiró la mano, pidiéndole a Harry el celular, pero él no le hizo caso -¿Quién habla?... Yo pregunté primero… -dijo frunciendo el ceño - Ginny está aquí conmigo…-de pronto resopló –Bueno ¿y tú quién eres? Creí que quien llamaba era Luna, por eso contesté. Comunícame con ella –musitó volteando a ver el techo mientras ella volvía a cubrirse el rostro con las manos – Luna es una vieja amiga… -de pronto soltó una risa mordaz –Soy Harry Potter, supongo que ella debe recordarme. ¿Vas a pasármela o no? –Entonces Harry soltó una expresión de sorpresa– ¿Y por qué tienes su teléfono? ¿Por qué le hablas a Ginny? –se irguió un poco en su silla con lentitud mientras escuchaba atentamente –Ah ya veo, ¿eres el tipo de la radio, verdad?- Ginny levantó la mirada con pesar –Claro, voy a pasártela. Sólo dime con quién tuve el 'gusto' de hablar –dijo dándole un tono ácido a la última frase. Y después de unos segundos de espera, por fin volteó a ver a Ginny. Con una mueca de sorpresa en la cara, la miró directamente a los ojos, como si intentara descifrar mil cosas, haciéndola sentir vulnerable y nerviosa –Hasta luego, Diggory –dijo con una cordialidad demasiado fingida y le ofreció el teléfono a Ginny pero sin dejar de observarla fijamente. Ella tomó el aparato y se lo puso en la oreja, tratando de no prestarle atención a la penetrante e inquisitiva mirada de Harry._

_-¿Hola? –dijo con nerviosismo_

_-¡Merlín Ginny! –Resopló Cedric con una risa -¿Por qué dejas que Potter conteste? Espera, primero dime… ¿qué haces con Potter? ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba final? ¿Ya estás libre? ¿Cuándo vienes? ¿Escuchaste el saludo por el radio?_

_La sonrisa de Ginny fue instantánea y no pudo ocultarla._

_-Estoy ocupada ahora, Cedric. Les llamo después ¿sí? –Escuchó el resoplido del muchacho._

_-Está bien pero hazlo pronto. Tengo que decirte algo._

_-Claro. Hasta pronto._

_Y entonces colgó. Cuando alzó la vista, aquellos ojos color esmeralda seguían escrutándola con intensidad. Volvió a guardar el teléfono y dio el último sorbo de su taza de café._

_-¿Cedric Diggory? –preguntó finalmente Harry enarcando una ceja._

_Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir. Sin entender por qué se sentía culpable._

_-Resultó ser el mejor amigo de Luna en la Academia de Sanadores –Harry siguió observándola como esperando más explicaciones y entonces ella siguió hablando –Lo conocí por teléfono. Luna siempre me pasa a otra gente cuando no puede hablar. Nada de otro mundo._

_-¿Y todos te mandan saludos por radio?-preguntó escéptico._

_-A veces –mintió tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –El novio de Luna trabaja en la estación de radio… -dijo con fingida indiferencia. Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, Ginny empezó a parlotear con rapidez – Su nuevo novio, porque antes de él, Luna salió con Ernie Macmillan ¿lo recuerdas? Pero resultó ser un imbécil y la engañó con una sanadora del hospital donde realizan prácticas. Un día Luna los vio y la sanadora también se enteró que Ernie la engañaba y se armó un escándalo y entonces las dos lo botaron._

_Harry soltó una carcajada. Ginny sonrió. Parecía que había dado en el clavo para distraerlo del tema de Cedric._

_-Qué tarado –dijo él para después tomar un trago de su taza_

_-Lo sé, ¿cómo demonios se atrevió a engañar a Luna?_

_-Eso no es lo peor –la interrumpió –Necesitas ser realmente imbécil para intentar salir con dos chicas que pueden encontrarse en el mismo lugar - Ginny se quedó perpleja mirándolo –No es que yo lo haga –dijo él pasándose una mano por el cabello –Sólo digo que para engañar a alguien se debe ser listo -Ginny intentó asentir con la cabeza y sonreír, pero era imposible después de tal declaración- De cualquier modo, ¿no te parece el mundo pequeño? –dijo cambiando la conversación, tal vez a causa de la reacción de Ginny – Luna se va y se hace novia de Macmillan. Y aparte se vuelve amiga de Diggory. ¿Acaso toda la gente de Londres está emigrando a Francia? –Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, sin poder sacar de su mente lo que Harry había dicho momentos antes –Aunque debo darle crédito a Luna y Macmillan que por lo menos se quedaron aquí hasta que terminó la guerra, no como Diggory que huyó desde mucho antes._

_Entonces Ginny salió de su ensimismamiento._

_-¿Huyó? –preguntó sin comprender a qué se refería Harry._

_-Sí. Al salir de Hogwarts se fue de Inglaterra, sabrá Merlín a dónde._

_-Pero eso no quiere decir que 'huyó' de aquí…_

_-Claro que lo hizo. Tal vez no sea muy sabido y muchos creyeron que era un rumor solamente, pero creo que estás al tanto de que Diggory casi muere en el torneo de los tres magos –Ella asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que no conocía todos los detalles de aquella historia –Ese día, al final del laberinto, cuando los dos llegamos a la copa se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de que ambos ganáramos. Obviamente no sabía que la copa era un traslador y que nos enviaría al cementerio donde Voldemort estaba. Cuando se dieron cuenta que yo no estaba solo, Colagusano intentó matarlo, pero yo lo desarmé antes impidiéndolo y le dije a Cedric que se fuera, pero como era obvio que no lo haría le mandé un imperius para que tomara el traslador y saliera de allí. Esperaba que regresara enseguida con ayuda pero el muy imbécil tardó lo suficiente como para que Voldemort regresara a su cuerpo humano y casi me matara. Cuando nuestras varitas estaban conectadas a causa del encantamiento Priori incantatem, el traslador regresó al cementerio y entonces pude tomarlo para volver a Hogwarts -Ginny se quedó sorprendida ante el relato de Harry, el cual nunca antes había escuchado-Lo demás ya te lo sabes –prosiguió él –Le conté a todo el mundo que Voldemort había vuelto y nadie me creyó, todos me tacharon de loco y desquiciado. El niño huérfano con necesidad de atención. Tuve que soportar todo eso durante un año mientras Diggory salía limpio del asunto. Él pudo haber declarado y corroborado mi historia, pero en cambio prefirió desaparecer de Inglaterra dejándome todo el paquete –Dio un último trago a su taza–Cuando la guerra se desató no creo haberlo visto por aquí, así que supongo que seguía fuera... Y ahora después de tanto años sé que está en Francia estudiando para Sanador, ¿quién lo diría?_

_-No… no lo sabía… -dijo ella en voz baja_

_-Claro que no, ¿por qué habrías de saberlo? Al principio intenté contarle a todo el mundo, pero Dumbledore me prohibió que siguiera involucrando a Cedric, así que dejé de hacerlo y entonces tuve que cargar con todo yo solo… -Ginny sintió de pronto unas infinitas ganas de abrazarlo, al verlo tan frágil a causa de los recuerdos, pero fue sólo un instante porque entonces Harry recobró la compostura –Pero en fin, eso fue hace mucho tiempo y ya no importa –Miró su reloj fugazmente –Creo que es hora de irnos –Ella asintió –Pasé un tarde realmente agradable, Ginny._

_-Yo también –le dijo sonriendo –Ojalá podamos repetirlo algún día._

_-Claro ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar?_

_-¿De verdad? –Preguntó incrédula –Me parece genial, ¿cuándo…?_

_-Hoy es lunes, ¿verdad? –Dijo pensativo – ¿Cuándo tienes libre?_

_-Hoy fue el último día de mis clases y tengo un par de semanas libres, así que prácticamente cualquier día._

_-¿Te parece bien el domingo en la tarde?_

_-Perfecto._

_Cuando Ginny llegó a su departamento no podía creer todo lo que le había sucedido ese día. Había realizado su prueba de aurores y sabía que no podía haberle ido mejor. Estaba segura de que estaba dentro del grupo del siguiente año, así que estaba muy contenta. Pero lo que realmente había resultado muy surreal en su día había sido su encuentro con Harry. Se encontraba bastante ansiosa con respecto a su próxima cita, pues tenía miedo que de repente le hablara para cancelarle, pero esperaba muy en el fondo de su corazón que no fuera así. Estaba embobada recordando todo lo que habían platicado en la cafetería, cuando recordó el incómodo momento con la llamada de Cedric. Así que se apresuró a buscar su teléfono y a marcar el número de Luna._

_-¿Hola?_

_-¡Hola Ginny! –dijo Luna con voz alegre -¿Cómo te fue?_

_-De maravilla. Estoy segura que pasé al siguiente año._

_-¡Genial! –Gritó su amiga emocionada -¡Ya pasó al siguiente año! –dijo ella a alguien más produciendo un par de vítores entusiasmados que Ginny reconoció pertenecientes a Ethan y a Cedric –Oye Gin, ¿es cierto que estabas con Harry?_

_-Sí, me invitó un café al salir de las pruebas. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

_-Seguramente se dio cuenta de lo talentosa y poderosa que eres. Bueno, más bien lo recordó. Ya era hora. Espera, Ced quiere decirte algo. Pero no creas que te escaparás de contarme todos los detalles, eh. Cuando acabes de hablar con Ced volvemos a hablar._

_-Claro que sí Luna –dijo ella con una risa._

_-Hola Ginny –dijo entonces la voz de Cedric_

_-Hola –contestó con timidez sin evitar recordar todo lo que Harry le había dicho de él -¿Qué querías decirme?_

_-Primero que nada: felicidades. Me alegro mucho de que te haya ido bien en la prueba._

_-Gracias –contestó con una sonrisa._

_-Y ahora lo que importa es que debemos festejar –Ginny soltó una risa –Es en serio. De hecho quiero invitarte a mi fiesta sorpresa._

_-¿Tu qué?_

_-El sábado es mi cumpleaños y me están organizando una fiesta sorpresa._

_-Si es sorpresa ¿cómo es que sabes de ella? –dijo riendo_

_-Porque esta gente no sabe organizar fiestas sorpresas._

_-¿Quién? ¿Luna?_

_-No, una chica con la que salgo a veces…_

_-¡La loca de Sally! –gritó Luna acercándose a la bocina del teléfono y después alejándose a causa del empujón que suponía le había dado Cedric._

_-Bueno, creo que ya te contaron de Sally._

_-Un poco -Cedric se quedó en silencio un breve instante en el que Ginny no supo que decir._

_-Como sea, el sábado es la fiesta en mi departamento. Te espero aquí, ya no tienes pretexto para faltar._

_-Está bien –contestó con una sonrisa._

_-Empezará como a medio día, así que debes llegar temprano…_

_Se quedó largo rato platicándoles acerca de su prueba y de lo que tuvo que hacer, además de todos los halagos que le hicieron varios aurores. Después, por supuesto, les contó acerca de su encuentro con Harry y de casi todas las cosas que habían platicado, exceptuando la parte de Cedric. Aunque sí estuvieron riéndose un poco de lo que había sucedido cuando sonó su celular y Harry contestó._

_Ginny esperaba que aquella semana pasara rápido, pero su emoción por la fiesta del sábado y su cita del domingo parecían hacer que el tiempo corriera más despacio de lo usual. Además estaba el hecho de que ya no tenía que ir a clases por lo que tenía mucho tiempo libre y se aburría descomunalmente, sobretodo porque no podía marcarle a Luna y Cedric, ya que ellos se encontraban ocupados. Así que decidió pasar unos días en la madriguera, sin embargo por alguna razón estar allí la hizo sentir incómoda por las noches. Le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño y cuando lo hacía, soñaba muchas cosas. No pesadillas, sino sueños que la dejaban intranquila y la hacían despertar cansada._

_A pesar de eso, los días transcurrieron, dándole paso al sábado. A primera hora de la mañana, dejó su casa con tan solo un pequeño bolso de mano y puso rumbo al departamento de Luna. Había pensado que la estarían esperando, pero al salir de la chimenea no encontró a nadie. Tal vez debió haber avisado que ya iba para allá, pensó confundida. Llamó un par de veces pero no contestaron. Dio un vistazo rápido a las habitaciones y cuando iba saliendo de la cocina logró divisar una melena rubia abalanzándose sobre ella._

_-¡GINNY! –gritó Luna dándole un abrazo que las hizo caer al suelo._

_-¡Auch! ¡Demonios Luna! ¿Qué te sucede?-dijo Ginny sacándosela de encima y levantándose con cuidado._

_-¡Estoy feliz de verte! –canturreó levantándose también._

_-Yo también estoy feliz de verte pero no por eso voy a taclearte._

_-Oh Ginny, no vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar…_

_-Por Merlín Luna –dijo Ethan entrando al departamento –Primero salúdala y luego le cuentas la noticia. Hola Ginny – y le dio un abrazo corto._

_-¿Qué noticia? –preguntó con curiosidad_

_-Creo que por fin Ced se deshizo de Sally._

_-Yo creo que fue Sally la que se deshizo de él –corrigió Ethan._

_-Pero porque él se quiso deshacer de ella primero…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? –preguntó Ginny desconcertada -¿Y la fiesta?_

_-¡Ay Ginny! – dijo Luna –La fiesta es lo de menos, lo importante es que Cedric no verá más a esa tipa._

_-¿Qué pasó?_

_-Sally estaba organizando la fiesta en el departamento de Ced –dijo ella señalando con un dedo hacia arriba –Y aprovechó para revisar todas sus cosas y tirarle todo lo que no le gustaba. Después ella le dijo que quería saber quiénes iban a venir a la fiesta para saber a quién no dejaría entrar y miles de estupideces más… En fin, una cosa dio a otra y terminaron peleándose. A grandes rasgos, ella reclamó, él no le hizo caso, ella siguió gritando y él se hartó. Le dijo que si seguía comportándose así tendría que irse de la fiesta y entonces ella se volvió loca (más) y le contestó que ella era la organizadora y no podía correrla, entonces se puso a destruir todo el departamento de Ced y tiró sus cosas por la ventana. Creo que quemó una silla._

_-¡No puede ser! –dijo Ginny cubriéndose la boca con una mano_

_-Te dije que estaba loca. Por suerte yo estaba escuchando todo desde mi ventana con un hechizo amplificador y entonces Ethan y yo subimos antes de que sucediera algo peor. Entre los tres logramos controlar el desastre, y fue cuando Sally de pronto se soltó a llorar pidiéndole perdón a Ced. Pero él ya no quiso seguirle el juego y le dijo que se fuera que no quería volver a verla._

_-Vaya, supongo que eso es bueno…_

_-¿Bueno? ¡Es increíble! –Dijo Luna dando un brinquito –Ced nunca había tenido las pelotas para decirle eso, por lo menos no con esa dureza porque siempre intentaba hablarle bonito y no hacerla sufrir. Pero esta vez la trató fríamente y cortó todo tipo de relación con ella. Ni siquiera le dijo que podían seguir siendo amigos._

_-Me pregunto si esta vez es para siempre –intervino Ethan pensativo._

_-Lo es –afirmó Cedric entrando al departamento con una expresión en el rostro que Ginny no pudo descifrar, pero en cuanto la vio le sonrió de la forma más tierna que había visto en su vida –Veo que ya te pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido._

_-Sí… Yo… lo siento. Lo de tu… novia._

_-No era su novia –aclaró Luna yéndose a sentar a uno de los sillones junto con Ethan y prendiendo el televisor –Y yo no lo siento._

_-No importa ya –dijo Cedric haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Luna –Hay cosas que es mejor terminarlas._

_-Sí, bueno… como no hay fiesta tal vez yo deba… -dijo señalando hacia la chimenea_

_-¿Qué? No. Ni lo creas –le dijo Cedric dirigiéndola a un sillón vacío y haciendo que se sentara –Ya estás aquí, algo podremos hacer. Aún debemos celebrar lo de tu prueba y-_

_Y entonces Ginny lo recordó. Era el cumpleaños de Cedric. Se levantó de un brinco y le dio un abrazo afectuoso._

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –le dijo y se separó de él –Con todo el alboroto lo había olvidado._

_-No te preocupes, lo importante ahora es ver a dónde podemos ir._

_Ethan, Luna y Cedric dieron varias opciones pero no parecían convencerlos. Después de unos minutos Ginny les dijo que fueran a donde fueran ella se las pasaría bien, pero ellos estaban empeñados en hacer de ese día el más divertido que pudieran tener._

_-¡Lo tengo! –gritó Luna entusiasmada -¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?_

_-¿Qué?-preguntaron los demás_

_-Ethan, ¿recuerdas esa fiesta en que finalmente terminamos en el asiento trasero del coche?_

_-La verdad no me interesa mucho el antes sino el después…_

_Luna le dio un zape cariñoso._

_-No seas tonto. Recuerda por qué acabamos en el asiento trasero…_

_-¡Claro! –dijo Ethan apuntándola con un dedo - ¡Claro!_

_-¿Qué? –dijeron Ginny y Cedric al unísono_

_-En una fiesta conocimos a este chico llamado Bob-explicó Ethan irguiéndose en el sillón- Está loco, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Todo el mundo lo conoce por las increíbles fiestas que da en su casa. Él nos invitó a una de ellas y… -volteó a ver a Luna con una mirada cómplice –después de lo que pasó ahí terminamos en el asiento trasero del coche._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó en la fiesta? –preguntó Ginny intrigada_

_Ethan y Luna sonrieron con un brillo travieso en los ojos._

_-No podemos decirlo –contestó Luna con seriedad_

_-¿Por qué no? –musitó Cedric frunciendo el ceño_

_-Porque lo que pasa en casa de Bob, se queda en casa de Bob._

_Cedric y Ginny voltearon a verse entre ellos y luego hacia la pareja sin comprender._

_-Es cierto tipo de regla –dijo Ethan tratando de explicar –Cuando vayan lo comprenderán._

_-¿Qué esperamos entonces? –preguntó Cedric con entusiasmo._

_Según Luna, Bob no hacía las fiestas, sino que las fiestas llegaban a la casa de Bob. Uno podía llegar y con llevar lo necesario él se encontraría dispuesto a ser el anfitrión. Por fortuna, Sally no destruyó las provisiones preparadas para la fiesta sorpresa de Cedric, así que disponían de varios platones de frituras, además de un par de barriles llenos de Whiskey de Fuego. Decidieron esperar un par de horas a que llegaran los invitados de la fiesta original, y cuando la mayoría se encontró reunida, todos partieron a casa de Bob._

_Bob era un sujeto bastante alto, con el cabello enmarañado, cosa que a Ginny le hizo recordar a Hermione, sin embargo no se parecía a su cuñada en nada más, pues Bob tenía un semblante muy relajado y despreocupado. No la conocía y sin embargo la saludó muy efusivamente con un abrazo que daría entender que eran un par de amigos que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Casi enseguida Ginny creyó comprender por qué las fiestas eran legendarias en esa casa, ya que el lugar estaba dotado de artefactos ideales para la diversión: juegos, bocinas, muchísimos discos de música, luces, pista de baile, una piscina, trampolines, toboganes, pelotas, máquinas de humo, gases y muchísimas cosas más. Ginny se estaba divirtiendo a lo grande y así se fueron pasando las horas, pero no creía estar comprendiendo aquel misterio al que habían aludido Ethan y Luna. No había nada espectacular que debieran mantener en secreto, o por lo menos eso creyó hasta que la fiesta parecía terminada._

_La mayoría de los invitados, algunos amigos de Cedric y Luna, otros tantos amigos de Bob, fueron despidiéndose con el transcurso de las horas y poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando hasta que sólo quedaron Bob, Ethan, Luna, Cedric, Ginny y dos chicas más: Addison de piel muy blanca y cabello negro corto, y Katy de cabello castaño rizado que usaba un par de lentes cuadrados. Ellas eran compañeras de clase de Ced y Luna en la Academia de Sanadores y eran personas muy agradables. Trataban a Ginny como si no fuera una total desconocida y eso la hacía sentirse en confianza. Para ese entonces creyó que la fiesta se había acabado y que comenzarían a limpiar para poder irse, pero lo que dijo Bob la hizo comenzar a pensar lo contrario._

_-¡Hora de la diversión, chicos!_

_-¿Qué? –preguntaron Ginny y Cedric a la vez, dándose cuenta que eran los únicos que no sabían lo que sucedía, algo de lo que los demás ya estaban al tanto._

_-Su primera vez en casa de Bob, ¿cierto? –dijo Katy cerrando la puerta con la varita y bajando las persianas de la ventana. Los dos asintieron._

_-¡Qué tiernos! –exclamó emocionada Addison -¿Qué les parece si dejamos que elijan el juego por ser novatos?_

_-Genial –dijo Bob haciéndole señas de que se acomodaran en los sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesita de centro y luego se dirigió a Cedric y a Ginny que se habían sentado uno al lado del otro –Elijan: piscina, botella o calle._

_-¿De qué? No entiendo –dijo ella confundida_

_-Es un juego Ginny, debes elegir la modalidad –respondió Luna que se encontraba acurrucada en los brazos de Ethan._

_Volteó a ver a Cedric completamente contrariada y tal vez un poco asustada, pero él le sonrió cálidamente._

_-Estoy igual que tú. No tengo idea de lo que hablan. Elige tú –le dijo él encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ginny lo pensó por un minuto y después dijo lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente._

_-Botella –respondió no muy convencida, aunque creía que no podía ser tan malo, tal vez sólo se trataba de tomar y tomar._

_-Uhh, perfecto –dijo Katy emocionada haciendo aparecer con su varita una botella de vidrio en el centro de la mesa, pero estaba vacía, lo cual confundió aún más a Ginny. -¿Conocen el juego de la botella? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Cedric y Ginny, ambos negaron con la cabeza._

_-Es simple –intervino Addison –Cada uno le lanzará un hechizo giratorio a la botella y cuando se pare, el que señale la base de la botella le dará un castigo al que señale la boca de la botella._

_-Entendido –dijo Cedric_

_-Pero eso no es todo –añadió Bob –Hay tres tipos de castigo: El primero, es alguno que se les ocurra, lo que sea. Si no quieren realizar el castigo que les pusieron pueden tomar la segunda opción, que es quitarse una prenda. Pero no cualquier prenda, sino la que indique quien les pone el castigo. Y si no quieren hacer eso, pueden optar por la tercera opción que es tomar un vaso completo de la bebida super especial Bob._

_-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ginny con una risa muy nerviosa_

_-Oh linda, no quieres saberlo, créeme. Por ser nueva te aconsejo que no intentes llegar a la tercera opción._

_Ginny volteó a verlos con cara de preocupación, pero Ethan y Luna sólo se rieron de ella y los demás no le prestaron más atención. Pasó saliva sonoramente y se dio ánimos a sí misma, después de todo ¿qué tan malo podía ser?_

_Al principio aquel juego no había parecido tan extremo, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando. Comenzaron con castigos tontos y simples como tomar vasos seguidos de whiskey de fuego o quedarse petrificado en una posición extraña todo un turno, o dejarse aturdir la lengua. Sin embargo fueron saliendo castigos más y más pesados como atacar a alguien entre todos al mismo tiempo o dejarse leer la mente en busca del más vergonzoso recuerdo. Fue así como uno a uno fueron perdiendo prendas para no realizar los castigos que no querían y en cuestión de una hora todos quedaron en ropa interior con bastantes tragos de más encima y los ánimos un poco desenfrenados. Sobre todo entre Luna y Cedric, pues curiosamente muchos de los giros los dejaban uno frente al otro poniéndose castigos cada vez más pesados intentando vengarse del anterior. Luna le había hecho vomitar babosas, meter un pie en el alimento de las mascotas de Bob y usar un vestido rosa. Por su parte, Cedric le había cortado la mitad de su rubia cabellera pero solo del lado derecho, le había hecho crecer un bigote bastante poblado y en la última ronda la había hecho bailarle a Ethan frente a todos los demás. Luna se había enfurecido puesto que no podía evadir el castigo, ya que sólo llevaba puesto, como todas las demás chicas, las bragas y el sostén, y no podía optar por el segundo castigo y por lo visto no estaba dispuesta a tomar la bebida super especial Bob. Sin embargo un muy entusiasta Ethan la animó a bailar y pidió que por lo menos apagaran las luces, mientras Cedric no paraba de burlarse de ella._

_Luna estaba ya bastante molesta, por lo que en el siguiente turno, cuando le tocó darle castigo a Ginny terminó por desquitarse con ella._

_-Quítate una prenda –le dijo después de tomar un gran trago de Whiskey de fuego_

_-¿Qué? –Preguntó Ginny sin poder creerlo –No seas tramposa, ese es el castigo dos. _

_-Pero mi castigo uno es que te quites una prenda, la que quieras._

_-¡Luna! No puedo quitarme algo, ¡sólo tengo puestas dos cosas! ¡No acepto ese castigo!-le espetó con furia_

_-Pues entonces pasemos al castigo dos: quítate el sostén._

_-¿QUÉ? –gritaron todos sorprendidos_

_-Ya lo dije, y no pueden hacerme cambiar de opinión: reglas son reglas, ¿o no, Bob? –dijo ella llenando su vaso con más whiskey._

_-Luna –intervino de pronto Cedric –No te portes como idiota. No te desquites con Ginny por mi culpa._

_-No me estoy desquitando, así es el juego y si no les gusta no hubieran empezado a jugar –dijo ella testaruda._

_-¡Pero si ni siquiera conocía su estúpido juego! –gritó Ginny azorada esperando que alguien más interviniera y la sacara de aquel aprieto, pero nadie más habló en su defensa._

_-Ginny –dijo de pronto Addison –No te preocupes, aquí casi todos somos sanadores y estamos acostumbrados a ver cuerpos todo el tiempo. _

_-¿Qué? –soltó ella ruborizándose –Pero yo… no quiero… _

_-Lo siento Ginny –dijo Bob encogiéndose de hombros –Las reglas son las reglas, y créeme que me ha tocado ver castigos peores._

_Ella se quedó estupefacta, sin poder creer que todos esperaban que terminara de desnudarse. Pestañeó un par de veces y de pronto decidió algo._

_-Quiero el castigo tres._

_-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Bob sorprendido –No creo que te convenga cambiar el dos por el tres.._

_-¿Vas a preparar la estúpida bebida o no?-dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada de odio a Luna._

_Bob le llevó un grandísimo vaso con una bebida que despedía humo. Ginny temió que fueran deshechos o alguna cosa tóxica, pero cuando dio el primer sorbo supo enseguida que sólo se trataba de alcohol. Una combinación de alcohol muy potente y que después de dos sorbos más ya la había dejado muy mareada. Sin embargo cada trago le infundía más valor y en unos minutos más terminó por vaciar el recipiente. Fue entonces que soltó una carcajada muy extraña que no reconocía como suya pero sabía que había salido de su boca. Luego se miró las manos con curiosidad y finalmente se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Cedric, quien la miró extrañado._

_-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó él con un poco de preocupación en la voz, frunciendo el ceño de esa forma tan sensual. ¿Su cabello siempre había despedido ese destello claro? En ese momento le entraron unas tremendas ganas de tocarlo -¿Estás bien Ginny?_

_-Nunca he estado mejor cariño –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y cerrando los ojos al sentir el sillón girar._

_-¿Va a estar bien, verdad? –preguntó Cedric a Bob_

_-No te preocupes, el efecto se le pasará en un rato. Sólo esperemos que no se ponga agresiva. Las demás reacciones son controlables._

_-¿Qué reacciones? _

_-Depende de cada persona –contestó Bob – A veces se ponen lloronas o muy muy alegres. Desinhibidas o ansiosas. En fin, pueden resultar un montón de cosas. Habrá que esperar._

_A partir de ahí Ginny se perdió un poco de lo que sucedía pues estaba como en un trance, alucinando mil cosas con colores y unicornios, sin saber qué cosa era real y que cosa era parte de su imaginación. A ratos comenzaba a reírse sin razón alguna y poco a poco se convertía en un ataque de risa que no podía controlar y sólo paraba cuando la sacudían. Después de un tiempo que le pareció larguísimo el efecto comenzó a irse de su sistema. Para entonces Bob ya estaba calvo, Katy estaba cubierta de plumas, Ethan traía una tanga de elefante, Addison estaba pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva y Cedric tenía la cara excesivamente maquillada. Cuando estaba comenzando a reaccionar y recordando en donde estaba y que sucedía, Cedric estaba poniéndole el castigo a Luna._

_-Voy a darte dos opciones –le dijo con una mueca burlona obviamente haciéndole pagar por el castigo que le había puesto a Ginny –Una: te quedas sin ropa y te paras en la entrada del jardín cubriéndote sólo con una almohada durante un turno… o te quitas las bragas y te quedas así hasta que acabemos de jugar. _

_Luna lo miró con odio pero no replicó nada. Con un par de movimientos gráciles quedó sin ropa ante la mirada atónita de todos, hizo aparecer una almohada y salió de la casa para pararse en el jardín._

_-¡Por Merlín! –dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras, sintiendo los restos de aquella bebida surtir efecto – No sabía que Luna tuviera tremendos melones. El pillo de Ethan se sirve un buen plato –dijo señalándolo._

_Todos rieron y Luna gritó algo que no alcanzó a comprender. Pero sabía que estaba molesta, eso podría haberlo adivinado aunque siguiera siendo víctima de la bebida super especial Bob. El turno pasó sin nada más interesante, por lo que Luna regresó sin decir palabra, volvió a ponerse su ropa interior y giró la botella. Ginny casi podía jurar que había hecho trampa pues justamente le tocaba ponerle castigo a Cedric._

_-Besa a Ginny –dijo Luna sin inmutarse_

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo_

_-Ya lo dije, o la besas o te quedas en pelotas hasta que terminemos de jugar o tomas la bebida de la muerte de Bob._

_-¡Oye! –intervino Bob ofendido_

_-Pero quiero ser clara que en caso de que elijas la opción dos o tres, te haré sufrir como no tienes idea. Si aprecias tus pelotas te recomiendo que la beses –le dijo con un brillo de venganza en los ojos._

_-Luna… yo no tengo la culpa de- empezó a decir Ginny_

_-Tu no me hables- la interrumpió –Para que la próxima vez no te burles de mis melones_

_-¡Pero fue un cumplido!_

_-Olvídenlo –dijo Katy sacudiéndose las plumas de encima –Tomen el primer castigo ¿qué más da? Es sólo un beso._

_Ginny y Cedric voltearon a verse desconcertados. Ella no sabía que esperar. Una parte de su cerebro creía que seguía en estado de alucinación, hasta que escuchó la melodiosa voz de Cedric._

_-Está bien –dijo él mirándola con determinación –Si a ti te parece bien…_

_Ginny pasó saliva tratando de controlarse, pues un sudor frío comenzaba a recorrer su espalda._

_-Ok… es sólo un beso y ya –dijo repitiendo las palabras de Katy tratando de convencerse a sí misma que no era importante._

_-Una cosa –dijo Luna de repente –Que sea de cinco._

_-Vas a pagarlo caro ¿sabes? –le dijo Cedric mordazmente_

_-No me importa –contestó ella con una sonrisa malvada._

_Ginny estuvo a punto de preguntar qué eran cinco pero se abstuvo. Prefería ya no saber y mejor esperar a que todo terminara pronto. ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansiosa? ¿Por qué su corazón había empezado a palpitar con tanta fuerza? ¿Estaba soñando o había vuelto a tomar la bebida de Bob y no se había dado cuenta? Entonces Cedric la sacó de su aturdimiento._

_-¿Lista?_

_Ella no pudo moverse y sólo atinó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Y esa fue su perdición. Olvidó todo lo que sucedía y a todos los que la rodeaban. Sólo podía ver a Cedric y el deseo que emanaba de su mirada. Se sintió vulnerable, se sintió desnuda. Y por un brevísimo instante Ginny creyó que Cedric ansiaba ese momento, por un instante tuvo la seguridad de que él quería besarla. Pero no pudo seguir pensando más, porque entonces Cedric llevó su mano a la mejilla de Ginny y la deslizó hasta su nuca para aferrarla y acercarla hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera darse el contacto, se detuvo expectante, como intentando descifrar lo que Ginny sentía. Y ella se quedó muy quieta, con el miedo recorriéndola por completo, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Un segundo después Cedric acortó la distancia entre ellos y plantó los labios sobre los suyos tomándola por sorpresa y ahuyentando el miedo por completo. _

_-Uno… -dijeron al unísono todos los demás_

_Los labios de Cedric eran suaves y despedían un calor muy agradable. Además del sabor a cereza que tenían a causa del brillo labial que él llevaba puesto. _

_-Dos…_

_Ginny sonrió al pensar que besaba a alguien con la cara maquillada y pudo sentir la sonrisa de Cedric respondiéndole a sus labios. _

_-Tres…_

_Debió haber tomado aquello como una señal de que todo se encontraba perfecto, pues él comenzó a mover su boca suavemente y sintió su lengua abrirse paso entre sus labios. _

_ -Cuatro…_

_Aquella forma tan sensual en que la lengua de Cedric acariciaba la suya estaba haciendo despertar algo en el interior de Ginny que nunca antes había sentido. Algo que le hacía desear más, algo que la excitaba._

_-Cinco…_

_La pasión los envolvía a ambos por completo, besándose sin detenerse ni siquiera a respirar. Algo en la cabeza de Ginny le decía que era momento de parar, pero sabía que si lo hacía nunca más volvería a sentir los labios de Cedric._

_-¡Hey, basta!_

_-¡Paren chicos!_

_El miedo que había tenido Ginny antes de que Cedric la besara se había convertido en miedo a que dejara de hacerlo. No sabía por qué él no quería soltarla, pero agradecía que siguiera aferrándola. Cuando las risas desaparecieron y los demás parecían haberse fastidiado, Cedric fue deteniendo el beso lentamente mientras ambos controlaban la respiración. Finalmente él le dio un beso corto y muy tierno haciéndole creer que todo había terminado, pero entonces mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Ginny y se alejó con cuidado apenas un par de centímetros succionando con sensualidad para después separarse por completo y mirarla con una sonrisa que lo hacía ver increíblemente atractivo._

_Ginny se pasó una mano por el cabello y luego se la llevó al pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se sentía extasiada y al mismo tiempo muy asustada. Porque no sabía que era lo que acababa de suceder. Nunca antes alguien la había besado de esa forma, tan efusiva y apasionada. Nunca antes alguien había encendido todos sus sentidos como lo había hecho él. Nunca antes alguien la había hecho desear llegar hasta el final con tan sólo un simple beso. Nunca antes alguien la había hecho desear que la hiciera completamente suya._

* * *

Díganme que opinan ¡ahora! ¡ahora, ahora!

Escriban en el recuadro de acá abajo. Y si no es mucha molestia logueense para que pueda contestarles. Sobre todo a ti Luna, si es que lees esto, de verdad espero que puedas hacerte una cuenta para que pueda contestarte en privado.

Gracias de nuevo a LilyMasen, Kairi1196, luna y ValeryAhn. ¿Les gustó este capítulo?

Gracias por leerme :) Saludos :)


End file.
